Monster, How Should I Feel?
by CaptainFluffyPants
Summary: Paige is the new monster on campus and is ready for another university year. Things turn sour when a certain monster is set on annoying her to no end. But does she really hate him as much as she says?
1. Chapter I

**This is my first Fan Fiction ever, so please be nice! I ,of course, would love the feedback, but please keep harsh comments that are unnecessary and not helpful to yourself. I am doing this on behalf of my friend, who really wanted me to write this because she can't. I really do hope you like my story, and tell others about it. Please enjoy reading this story as much as I will writing it!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Paige put a light maroon finger to her chin and grinned mischievously to her younger brother, Alex, who was smiling right back at her. Paige tapped her chin lightly before she snapped her fingers, "I got it! Is it...the street lights?"

Her brother clapped his orange hands together, and nodded his two heads eagerly as Paige smiled warmly back. She was really going to miss her little brother in college, but she was sure that he would be fine. She ruffled the hair on both of his small heads, and two eyes blinked back at her in confusion. Her golden eyes stared back at him, and she quickly whipped up tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Okay, little monster, it's my turn!"

Alex pulled away from her hands, and his smiled appeared back on his face," Bring it on! I'll win this time, for sure!" Paige stuck her tongue out at the smaller monster and she peeked out the window to see her surroundings.

She was from her home in New Monster City where she with all of her friends and family, but she knew going to MU was the best choice she could make. Sure, it wasn't Fear Tech, where she had been before, but she was going to take this opportunity by the tail and enjoy the ride. She didn't want to leave Fear Tech, but because her mother had filled her childhood with stories of her at MU and how she had met the love of her life there, she had to go. Although, Paige didn't believe in garbage like 'love at first sight' she was willing to humor her mother by going, and then calling the next day about all the 'cute' monsters she met. Paige brushed a green tendril of hair out of her face, "I spy with my two eyes...something...red!"

Alex frowned at his older sister and crossed his two sets of arms over his thin chest, "that's two easy, sissy. I could do that in my sleep!"

Paige gave him an amused smile, "then what is it, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

A laugh filled the air, and both Jordan's looked at their mother who was listening intently to their game of I-Spy. Her two sets of arms grasped the wheel and her two eyes stared at them filled with amusement. To both of the Jordan kids, their mother was not ugly, but not totally gorgeous as the monsters of the day, but she had a kind heart and a different beauty that both children had inherited from her. She had long green hair like Paige, and her arms were similar to Alex's, but she had given her golden eyes and maroon colored skin to their daughter, while her brother inherited their father's two heads, and orange skin. But strangely not his bone skull helmet that Paige had gotten and received with glee. Two empty sockets and curled horns on the side, not to mention the teeth sitting right above her eyebrows. For it was one of a kind and very few people would ever say they saw one, for it ran in one bloodline and never left. She grinned a toothy smile, "Alex, let Paige sleep a little, okay? Were almost to MU."

Alex pouted and his four eyes glared at his mother,"but, mom, I was about to win! I can't wait until the next..." Alex stopped his sentence abruptly, and Paige knew how the rest of the sentence would go. _Time we see each other._ Paige patted Alex's two heads, and tears welled up in his blue eyes, but he whipped them away viciously and began to whisper 'I'm not crying.' Their mother looked back at the younger monster, but quickly went back to driving as the light turned green for them to continue on their way to Monsters University. Her brother grabbed her two arms, and she looked over at him in surprise. Tears dripped out of his baby blue eyes, "maybe...I can go too?"

Paige laughed warmly, but shook her head sadly, "Sorry, bro," his head fell in disappointment, "but, soon you'll be able to go to college too! And then, I can drive and visit you every single day, how does that sound?" Gingerly, she brushed the tears away and pressed his heads to her chest, hugging him tightly. His four arms wrapped around her slim figure and held on just as tightly as if she would fade away if he didn't. She brushed the top of his heads with her hand, alternating from head to head every so often, as the distance between them and school became less and less.

Her mother would occasionally glance back at her two children, and smiled when her youngest child was fast asleep on her eldest child's peering out the window in thought.

"He would have been proud," her mother spoke up, and Paige raised a confused eyebrow, "your father, he would have loved to see you at his old college." Paige faced her mother, but she had turned around to continue to drive. Paige had heard story after story about MU and although, she didn't seem it, she was excited to visit the school they spoke so highly of. She had heard her own stories from teachers and friends from Scarington High, and had her own opinion on its students, or at least the ones she had heard about. _Like the presidents of those big fraternities._ And about the Scare Games, which she was still considering.

Alex snuggled closer to her and their car rounded another corner, and Paige still looked out the window for any signs of her college being nearby. As they came out the other side of the corner, she saw the metal sign that clearly read; **Monsters University.** She was tempted to wake up her little brother, but he gripped her tighter as she tried to adjust herself to look more closely at the campus that she would call home for three years. She knew her brother; mother and uncle would visit her as much as they could, even if she insisted that they don't. Her uncle had already called from New Monster City and cried comically on the other end of the phone.

_You have to come home for every holiday, not just the big ones. And especially Halloween._

_I can't do that, Uncle Barney._

_Then will come to you, will dress up you won't even know it's us._

Paige sighed at the memory of her crazy uncle Barney, who was going to visit when he received his next break from Scream Co, and her mother told her that she would cook her least favorite food every visit if she joined anywhere else besides Monsters Inc.

Paige carefully reached over her brother to unbuckle her seatbelt, which awoke her brother. Her mother pulled up to the arch that welcomed them to the campus and climbed out of the car with her strong tentacles walking to the trunk. Paige pulled open the door and took Alex with her as his arms and tentacles wrapped around her, causing the older girl to laugh at her silly little brother. The little brother giggled along with her as she moved to the trunk to help her mother unpack her bags from the trunk and she neatly placed them on the ground.

Slamming the trunk down, her mother moved to grab one of the bags and after lots of convincing, Alex let go of his big sister and grabbed the lightest of the bags to carry. Paige stared down at the ground where two poles stood erect out of the ground; the threshold of MU. She looked back at her mother and smiling brother, then stepped over the threshold that made her a student of Monsters University, finally. She smiled gently, "I'm an officially one of them, aren't I?"

Her mother nodded feverishly as tears pooled in her eyes and she reached a tentacle up to swipe them away. She sniffed, "yep. Oh my, I'm so sad, aren't I? I just...I just can't get over the fact that my baby girl is growing up so fast."

Paige rolled her eyes and continued to go under the arch towards her new life. Alex stood at her side and pointed at all the monsters, while her mom began to talk about expectations and rules about partying too much. Alex would glare at the monsters that were looking at his big sister too much, and stick out his two tongues at them. Her mother would randomly stop, and take pictures much to Paige's dismay. _Way not to make a scene_, she whispered to herself.

"Alright," her mother grinned, finished taking photos, "are you ready for college life, scary-bear?"

Paige tensed at the nickname her mother used, and hushed her mother, who was now crying along with Alex. "Honestly, I can't take you guys anywhere!" She hissed as more and more monsters looked at their direction in confusion. Her mother wrapped her tentacles around her in a death grip, and her brother wrapped himself around her two legs, "Knock it off!" Paige wiggled desperately, trying to get out of their grip as laughs and whispers were exchanged from monster to monster, and her cheeks turned pink instantly.

"Don't worry, Paige," her mother whispered, "were just trying to scare off the guys, so they won't sexually harass you all the time."

Paige's blush deepened, "sexually...harass me?"

Her mother nodded into her shoulder, "none of these monsters are good enough for my precious baby." Paige blushed even more, if it was possible, and harshly whispered for them to get off. Her brother jumped off and placed her bag next to her, while her mother did the same. She lifted them up with her thin arms and her mother clapped her hands in excitement while Alex sniffed sadly. The passing female monsters laughed at her and Paige let out a sigh while thinking about how dorky she looked at the moment, "Well, I don't mean to get emotional, but I'll miss you, my baby!"

Paige groaned, "Mom, please not now! On the phone at least, please, you're embarrassing me in front of all the monsters!" In truth, they were all looking at her in a mixture of amusement and surprise, much to Paige's dismay and anger.

Her brother tugged on her blue blouse, "hey sissy, you got to call. Every day! Even school days! Please, please, please!" She patted his two heads and he forced another hug upon her, but she didn't object. He wouldn't listen anyways, "okay?!"

She nodded in agreement as her brother released her from his grip and joined his mother at her side. She picked up the bags off the paved road, and walked away from her two crazy family members and tried her best to pretend that she wasn't her mom's 'scary-bear.' She turned back to shoo them away, and hide her wave as best she could, but her brother and mother continued to stand there and wail about her leaving. _Great, first day and my mom decides to hide my sexuality from everyone, but what else is new?_

Paige walked around the campus aimlessly and admired it with awe, for it was much different from Fear Tech. For one, all the monsters weren't big and bulky; here smaller monsters roamed around with their fellow monster like they were anyone else. Paige remembered that when a short freshman came, he was bullied for his height, so he ended up leaving the school on the first day. Paige had just managed to avoid teasing since she was at the shoulder of most of the taller monsters, which spared her from the shame.

The architectural design was also different and so was the coloring. The statues memorialized great scarers who had come from MU and others to former teachers who had taught them. Paige tried to contain her awe at all the different monsters walking around, and tried to find her way around the new school, even though she could ask she preferred to explore the school.

Eventually, after going over a gorgeous bridge with a kicking view Paige pulled out her acceptance letter that promised to safely lead her to the right place. She dropped her bags on the cool pavement and flipped to the letter.

"And registration is..." Paige began, but was interrupted by a pink slug with pink tentacles wearing a MU hat that had holes for his two blue eyes and a smile to boot.

"Hey! My name is Jay, the RA! And I'm here to say, registration is that way!" He pointed excitedly to the left and smiled widely at her.

"Um...thanks, I guess," Paige answered half-heartedly as she went in the direction that the slug pointed in.

As she walked away, he called after her, "Have a great day, and smile all the way!" Paige glared back at him and he was silenced before he went up to the next new student and began his speech again. She walked with bored steps and continued to look around the school at the nature filled campus with its various strange monsters that were meeting up with old friends and making new ones. She was so caught up in admiring the campus, that she completely missed the monster in front of her.

The monster's things dropped to the ground, and he dropped to the ground picking up his various things quickly. Guilty, Paige dropped her things and kneeled down to help the monster. As she did, she saw that the reason she didn't see him was because he was so small, and nothing about him stood out. Well, except the giant eye that was now trained on all of his things. Paige handed him all of his things; tooth-brush, posters, and...stuffed animal? After he was finished, he stood up and fixed his hat which read 'MU' in white and blue.

She stuck her arm out at the smaller monster, who reminded her of Alex, "sorry about that. I didn't see you there; I was distracted by the campus."

He took her hand and shook it with vigor, "no problem, I was doing the same to be honest. My name is Mike, Mike Wazowski. I'm a freshman, you wouldn't happen to nowhere to go, would you?"

She shook her head and pulled her hand back, "sorry, I'm new here too, but I'm not a freshman. I'm a sophomore, I transferred."

Mike nodded and grinned, "well, want to see where it is together?" She nodded as she followed behind the green monster. She could tell by his energetic demeanor that he was more excited than she was to be at Monsters University, and judging from the hat it wasn't his. She remembered seeing it before from her mother's old pictures, and she knew it was immediately that he must have gotten it from an old student. He wasn't scary so she figured that he might have majored in science or maybe business. On their walk to where both had been instructed to go to, Mike eagerly explained his plan for the rest of his life and how he was inspired to become a scarer. Paige had to hide her shock at hearing he too was a Scaring Major, and he didn't seem to care if she was.

In turn, she told him about her freshman year at Fear Tech and her brother, who was taller than him but twice as young. Mike looked slightly disappointed that her younger brother was taller than him, but she reassured him quickly that her family was unnaturally tall, which comforted him if only a little. She explained that her dream was to become a scarer as well and to work at the same place her father worked at.

"So, you want to go there too?" Mike exclaimed with glee, "that's where I got my hat."

Paige looked ahead, "well, it would mean a lot to my dad if I was to work there." She could sense that Mike wanted to ask her what happened to her father, but was glad when he avoided the topic. They walked together in comfortable silence, occasionally pointing at things that were new and cool to them.

Finally, they reached the place where they saw a large sign that read; **Registration.**Different signs on the tables informed monsters which line to hop into and Paige gave Mike a goodbye before hopping into the sophomore line with the other monsters. She waited impatiently and began to tap her foot in annoyance, patience wasn't her virtue. In another line, the senior line, a large purple monster with bushy eyebrows and two giants horns sticking out of his head wearing a RΩR jacket with a large tail. He waltzed up in front of the other seniors, while ignoring their various complaints and groans of annoyance, and straight up to the girl running their line for registration. He gave her a toothy grin and said something she couldn't hear, but the female monster blushed instantly, then handed him his registration packet. He walked away, but not before winking back at the female in charge, he looked over at her, Paige, and instantly she scowled. He winked at her too, but Paige instantly faced the monster in front of her.

_What a pompous little son of a-_

_"_Frays' the name and registration for students is my game!" Fray greeted, a large pink monster with two horns sticking out of his shoulders and three eyes on his abnormally large head, "You can drop off your stuff and take a picture with Tray!" Paige raised a bewildered eyebrow at the monster, and dropped off her bags like he suggested. She grasped the orientation packet he handed her, and walked off to take a picture with this Tray._ Honestly, how much stranger can you get then these guys?_

She jogged her way over to the camera, where a green monster flicked his camera into focus to take a picture of Mike. She wanted to wave, but he yelled a quick 'hooray' and the camera flash went off instantly. Both new students watched as Tray stuck Mike's picture on an identification card, and he handed the card to an overly happy Mike. She jogged up quickly, but halted when the same purple monster from before ambled over to the chair and plopped down. He gave her a toothy smirk before facing the camera.

"Make sure you get my good side, Tray," he emphasized offering the camera his best smirk and Tray kept beaming as if he expected this from him, "how did it come out, sweetie?"

Paige raised a stunned eyebrow and pointed a finger at herself, "I hope you're not talking to me."

He smiled as Tray stamped his picture onto his new ID, and he flicked the card for emphasis, "And what if I am?"

As he stepped away from the camera and the smiling monster, she stepped up to him. She was not that much shorter than the purple monster, but he did tower over her slightly. Looking up at his eyes, Paige smirked in reply, and just for a second all of his arrogant pride faded from them, "then I'll knock you into next week, how does that sound..._sweetie_?" She drawled out the last word, her smirk only growing as his face twisted in surprise, "now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than embarrass you all day."

When he wouldn't budge from shock or arrogance, she shoved past him, and sat down in the chair.

"Say hooray!" Tray instructed, and Paige offered him the smile she had on when she burned the senior.

_This is going to be an awesome year._


	2. Chapter II

**I hoped you liked the first chapter, because here is the second one!**

**I don't own MU, just Paige. And I also don't own Molly, she belongs to RadioactiveSabley!**

**And thanks for all the reviews! **

* * *

"Glad that's over with," Paige sighed happily as she strolled through the beautiful campus that was becoming more and more familiar to her. She was hoping to find Mike afterwards, but the little monster had dashed away before you could say scare, most likely exploring. Which is what she should be doing, she reminded herself as she followed a tour guide leading freshmen around. Paige quickly jumped into their group, unnoticed, and listened intently to what the student leading it plugged into their new minds. The various freshmen introduced themselves to another and exclamations of happiness could be heard from across the campus when another monster found out that another freshman was with them. Paige felt bummed that their wasn't another sophomore with her to share this experience with, but she figured that once she found her roommate that they would hit it off.

The guide showed them the various buildings where the majors' would be taught to their young minds from the Science Majors to the Business Majors to her major, and the crown jewel of MU, the Scaring Major Building. To her, it was designed to look like a palace entrance with its large white pillars that kept the large and ominous school in place. On the arch it Cleary said: Scare School in large black letters with sharp fangs pointing downwards and two large gargoyles sat on either side of it staring ahead as if it was protecting the building from those who didn't belong.

Suddenly, the tour guide turned around to face her large group of students with the same cheerful grin as Fray, Jay, and Tray all wore," have a great year and a great...oh, whatever go!" She groaned, no longer interested in staying in character for them. She shooed them along the way where sure promises they would find clubs that fit their interests. The new high school graduates scurried past her and Paige to the clubs and Paige followed suit.

Following the crowd of students, she eventually found exactly what she was looking for: the clubs of MU. Paige grinned and slowly bounded down the hill that was right above the booths of clubs. She had her all about the clubs from her mom and was eager to see a few, and even more excited to see if any new clubs had popped up since her mother's university days. The astronomy clubs, art club, improve club, and debate club. Paige scowled at the memory of her mother suggesting she join the debate club because it was her favorite thing to do.

As she reached the bottom of the hill, she saw the same monster who had called her sweetie inspecting the differently designed booths with four other monsters trailing behind him, all wearing similar apparel with RΩR logo on it._It has to be one of those frats where all the 'popular people' are_, she thought to herself. They laughed at each booth as if their fellow monster's interests were joke to them. As the purple monster turned her way, she ducked behind the first table which was the Botany club with its various plants poking around it; it served as a perfect hiding spot from the RΩR frat brothers.

"Umm, why are you hiding?" A familiar voice questioned from behind her, and Paige whirled around expecting to see the bushy eyebrow monster, but her luck gave her Mike. She stood up quickly and dusted herself off. Mike's one eye watched her with suspicious and confusion. Paige smoothed out her clothes and looked around quickly for the senior, but he was out of sight

Paige rubbed the back of her head nervously, "no reason. Just...just smelling these plants." She grasped a flower in her hand and took a deep breath, allowing the intoxicating smell to fill her up. She tried to stop herself from gagging, because the flower's smell was not as pleasant as its appearance. She practically threw the flower back on the booth where its managers gasped in horror and tended to the poor flower.

"I see," Mike replied, "I wanted to show you something, Paige. I got this when I was looking for clubs." Mike unraveled a neatly folded paper out of his left hand and placed it carefully in her own and the two monsters walked down the aisle of booths slowly. Paige examined the paper and understood immediately why Mike had taken an interest in it.

The paper was decorated in a way similar to the way Fear Tech designed their own Scare Games, but instead of the Greek Council, it was called the Roman Council. On the paper read: **MU Scare Games. Prove You're The Best** accompanied by a trophy in the middle with monsters hidden behind it. She looked down at Mike who was looking up at her expectantly as if he expected her to tell him to go for it. But, Paige had heard the rumors about the Scare Games, and if they were anything like the ones at Fear Tech, Mike would be sent to the hospital. Plus he would need to join a fraternity or sorority, and although she wouldn't admit it allowed, she knew very few of them would accept him into their tight groups.

But she couldn't dash his hopes, and he was full of them. Couldn't look down at him and say no, like she did with Alex. So she lied, "go for it." Mike looked startled, before smiling and snatching the paper from her hand and taking off. He grasped his hat to his head and raced off towards tall yet wide buildings which could only be the dorms. Paige decided that after she was finished looking at clubs she would head to her room and meet her new friend, or roommate.

At Fear Tech, the females had all been tough and overly confident that they could walk around naked after the holidays and think they were the most gorgeous beings in the monster world. They fought over men like trophies, and would go after any female who looked at their exes which thrilled their male counterparts, and disgusted Paige. She didn't want that; it wasn't love, it was obsession. She wasn't afraid of any of the females, but she wished they could have been more feminine.

While lost in thought, she completely forgot about asking Mike about his schedule to see if they would ever cross paths while traveling around the university, but it was too late. And now she wanted to get the clubs over with quickly. She hadn't had a chance since she had run into Mike and the RΩR, and she was thinking about one or two. The various booths were set up similar to the ones from Fear Tech, and each booth manager sold the club with a giant smile or an interesting catch.

"Capture the moment in the Photography club," a female student greeted her and passed her a flyer with a large camera plastered on it. Paige grasped the paper with excitement; this wasn't a club at Fear Tech, she didn't even know that there was a photography club.

"Eat right and scare well with the Fit for Life Club," a girl panted and handed Paige a sweat soaked paper from running in place for so long. The girl hand four legs and three eyes, plus two green arms but she continued to jog without stopping. Paige was tempted to offer her some water, but a male came along and replaced her by jogging in place for her.

Paige continued walking down the aisle from club to club and pretty soon they all blended together for her. Creative writing, astronomy, drama club, and the mystery club.

A small monster, only slightly taller than Mike, handed her a flyer and adjusted his glasses. He wore an incredibly bored expression on his purple scaled face, and he glared at her as if she was a fly that wouldn't go away, "at the mystery club, we solve problems around the school. For example, who attacked you and gave you that hair cut?"

Paige wasn't sure how to react at first, if she should laugh it off or slap him across his ugly face. No one had ever been so blunt with her before, it was like a kick in the gut. Paige had to keep herself from strangling the monster, "or, who let you leave the house looking like that?"

"That's no way to talk to a lady, you rude piece of garbage!" Paige hissed, surprising the monster who hadn't expected her to react so violently. She was livid, however, for being treated like that by someone shorter than her too! Paige shoved the flyer back into his hands, and stomped off, the horns on her bone mask growing rapidly and pointing upwards the way they did whenever she was angry. _The nerve, I bet he wonders why he is single sometimes,_ Paige fumed silently as she grew tired of the different clubs when none seemed to grab her.

And the Fashion club was no different from the Mystery club, except the gorgeous pink haired python monster put in charge of it. She was filing her nails and nesting her phone on her shoulder talking away to someone. Her named tag read: **Heather Olson, Honorary Member of Python Nu Kappa.**When she saw Paige walking by she scoffed and flipped the phone off, rushed over to her and dragged her to the table.

"Honey, what happened to your face?!"

"Um...nothing?"

"And don't even get me started on your clothes! One question, why?"

Paige stared into the girl's three eyes in horror, "what...the hell?"

The girl drummed her fingers on her chin, before snapping her fingers. She turned around and faced her again with a bright pink makeup bag in one hand and a brush in the other, "this will be hard...but I'm going to prove to the others, that I can make anyone look beautiful!"

Before the girl could dab the brush into the blush, Paige was on her feet and growling, "I look fine! What is with you?!" The girl stared at her in shock, and began to tear up as if she had heard the world was coming to an end.

"But...but I only want to help your face problem."

Paige's eye twitched, "face...problem? You're kidding."

With rage in her eyes, Paige pushed past the pink haired monster and took her four fingers then proceeded to comb her hair viciously. _What's up with these people!? They're all crazy!_ Paige began to lose all hope of finding a decent program with a decent leader.

That was until she saw the martial arts club.

Paige practically tripped over other students to the booth that held her favorite pastimes; martial arts. Her mother had taken it upon herself to make sure that Paige had a heavy interest in the subject and trained her. Paige was sure that with her skill she was a black belt. She grabbed a flyer off the table before the manager of the booth could greet her and assault her with information about the club, "well, I know an martial artist when I see one! The name's Sam Freeman, but everyone calls me Heat Fist. I'm vice-president of the martial arts club."

Heat Fist was a lean oak colored monster with a scar running down his left eye. He had four sets of arms and two long legs that allowed him to tower over her more than the eggplant, but he just seemed friendlier, but still loud. "Yep, I love martial arts!" Paige informed and the monster offered her a large smile.

"Wow, it's great to have another martial arts fanatic," he announced, "not more noobs." He whispered the last part, but Paige was still able to catch it and she decided immediately that this was her club.

"I think I'll join. How do I sign up?" Paige questioned.

The monster clapped, "Great! Tomorrow night, will have a training session and then I will talk to you afterwards. See you around!"

Paige waved goodbye to Heat Fist who waved right on back and karate chopped the air when she turned around. According to the registration packet, the dorm for the sophomores was right above the floor for the freshmen. Paige was slightly disappointed that she didn't get her own dorm building and had to share it with monsters that might have never been away from home for a week. She passed by old friends happy to see one another again after the break and lovers hug each other in a cliche fashion that made her want to puke.

She found the dormitory and admired the unique design of the building as it was different from Fear Tech. It looked more like a large house then a dorm with its nice windows, crafted bricks, and window ledges that formed horns or fangs. Even the chimneys were designed to look like something related to claws, and jutted out of the top of the already large building. She opened the doors to the lobby just inside. Many monsters sat around on comfy looking lounge chairs and struck up conversation with nearby monsters. It was simple and neat with its area for mail, and just sitting around. Paige strode over to the front desk where another slug monster with horns pointing out of either side of his head and blue skin with lighter stripes. His two antenna attached eyes looked at her and he asked her for her name.

"Paige, Paige Jordan," she answered and the slug bent down to rummage through other key's for her own room.

He handed her the keys, "here you go, Miss. Jordan. You know, your roommate is a scarer too. Even if her brothers are jokes, she's a good student."

Paige mumbled thanks and led herself away from the slug knowing she might become upset for him making fun of someone's sibling. She knew that is she ever heard someone teasing Alex that there would be no place in the monster world where they could hide from her wraith.

The inside of the dorm was decorated with blue carpeting, tanned walls where the lower section was covered with oak, and the occasional dips in the walls gave way for a oak door with a number signed on it. Racks for various small objects, maybe mail, sat below the numbers and Paige searched for the number 435. After some searching and dodging monsters in the halls, her room appeared on the left and she placed the key in the lock then pushed it open.

When she opened the door, a female bat monster with a brown coat and a long white tail that was stripped with orange and blue standing on a stool greeted her. She had long arms with thin fingers that almost poked out like brown sticks and sharp claws at the end. Around her neck was what Paige concluded to be a white fur collar and a pale face that made her purple eyes stick out like a monster in the human world. Fur formed on her hair and pooled down like a blanket of hair and pointed ears that looked sharp to the touch. She was humming along, unaware of Paige, and placing posters of famous scarers on the side she had claimed as her own.

"Hello," Paige spoke up and the monster looked at her like she was seeing a ghost.

She climbed off the bed that she had placed orange sheets on top of, "hey...you must be Paige Jordan, right?" Her voice was shy and quite as if she was unsure that she could speak properly. She clasped her fingers together and rocked awkwardly on her feet with nervousness. Paige was tempted to shake her hand, but the poor monster already looked frightened enough.

"That's me," Paige tried to joke, but the monster continue to look down and avoid her gaze, "And you are?"

She shook her head and rubbed her head, "my name's Molly, Molly Perry. Sorry about the mess, I was...just hoping I would have a room to myself.

Paige cocked her head to the side, "why?"

Molly returned to sticking posters on her wall, "It's just; I'm not really a monster person. I'm kind of...you know, awkward." She jabbed a nail into the wall, and smacked her palm on it for extra measure. Paige saw that her things were dumped on the unclaimed bed and she walked over to it to unpack, "so...um, where did you go before MU?"

"Fear Tech," Paige answered simply, but a gasp from the female told her that it wasn't so simple.

Paige turned around to see that Molly had dropped her things and was staring at her in shock, "F-Fear Tech?! You went there, the ultimate rivals of this university!?" Molly's purple eyes were warm with fury and Paige frowned in response. _She's not awkward, just shy._

"That's the one," Paige continued and began to unravel her sheets from her bag, but Molly just stared at her, "what's wrong?"

Molly fidgeted again, "well, you see...IT'S SO COOL TO MEET SOMEONE FROM FEAR TECH!"

Paige blinked in utter confusion, "but didn't you just say that Fear Tech is the enemy of MU?"

Molly flicked her wrist in a forgetful manner, "well, yeah, but those Fear Tech dummies are too afraid to step foot on our campus. I mean, if I-" Suddenly, Molly shut her mouth and just stared blankly at Paige, "sorry, just forget about that okay?"

Paige opened her mouth to ask, but settled on not asking. She wondered why Molly shut herself down so quickly as if talking to her in an upbeat fashion wasn't allowed. Shrugging absentmindedly, Paige returned to fixing her bed with its red and orange colors that her Fear Tech friends had pushed upon her to take with her to MU to show her 'fear pride.' Then started with posters of her own, famous scarers and old musicians that she loved since she was little and smaller photos of her with Alex or her mother. She glanced over at Molly's stuff and sure enough it was decorated not so differently from her own; posters of famous scarers, and family photos stuck in different places. When she squinted, she could see another male monster...with two heads like Alex, but they looked like two separate monsters.

Paige frowned, so why wasn't there two Alex's?

After her unpacking, Paige flopped down on her bed and buried her maroon face in the pillow before taking a deep breath. She didn't know how tired she was until she had laid down on the brand new bed, and it looked like Molly had done the same. They hadn't spoken to another since Molly silenced herself.

"So...you joining any clubs?" Paige questioned, looking over at Molly who was staring at the white ceiling.

"Yeah, I was in baking last year and I'm thinking about it again this year too," Molly answered, and faced her roommate, "you?"

"I'm going to try the Sports Club."

"Good luck, everyone who tries out never makes it."

"Thanks," Paige responds dryly, but Molly quickly sits up and shakes her head.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Molly apologized and crossed her legs while letting her long leathery wings hang out, "It's just…all of the guys there are super sexist."

Paige nodded, understanding, "yeah, today I saw this one guy that looked more like an oversized eggplant than a monster, and he was trying to flirt his way through the registration."

Molly stifled at laugh, "an oversized eggplant? That's good, but I think the monster you're talking about is Johnny Worthington." Paige sat up and faced Molly who looked ready to continue explaining, "He's the president of Roar Omega Roar, the top frat on campus, and he's also the most pompous guy I have ever seen. Not to mention he's a total—

"—player?" Paige finished and Molly nodded in agreement.

"He's rude to everyone outside his little group and he's such a bully," Molly said crossly and her eye brows matted together with anger, "he just judges books by their covers." Molly spoke with a voice full of anger and hate, and Paige questioned why she didn't like him so much. Paige nodded, understanding how Molly felt, because she had met plenty of those types of guys back at Fear Tech, and never understood what the females found so interesting about them. Sure, some were good looking but they were all pains in the tail and bullies who picked on people because they could. And she figured that was the type that this Johnny Worthington was.

"Is that the time?!" Molly exclaimed in surprise, "I…I forgot all about dinner!" Paige glanced over at Molly's alarm clock where the bright red numbers **10:30**stared back at her, and Paige scrunched up her nose. She had no idea that she had sat there through dinner and she still hadn't talked to Mike.

"How about," Paige began, catching Molly's attention before she was about to offer a goodnight, "will wake up early and head over to one of the campus cafes?"

Molly smiled, an actual genuine smile, not the shy ones she offered before, "I think I would like that…Paige."

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done! About time, I was super tired when I was writing this last night. I'm sorry that the story is moving a bit slow, I just want to have a lot of detail, and other things as well. Please forgive me!**

**~CaptainFluffyPants~**


	3. Chapter III

**Just so everyone knows I'm switching Paige from being a lacrosse fanatic to a Martial arts one! I just thought of some great ideas for it and I wanted to use that instead. Thanks for understanding!**

Paige grumbled sleepily as Molly's abnormally loud alarm clock blared loudly throughout the close quarters of the room. She covered her face with the blankets as the light of day shot through the window and greeted them on their first day of school. Paige heard Molly whisper something along the lines of 'shut the thing up before I smash it' and Paige responded with a 'too tired.' Both girls were reluctant to wake up, even if both had promised to accompany one another to breakfast. Paige finally gave up on chasing away the sunlight and ripped off the blanket from her curvy body and pulled the blinds up to allow the sun to hit them full-blast. She stretched her long arms and scratched the back of her head groggily before pushing the lump in the other bed that was Molly.

"Come on, Molly, up," Paige yawned and waited for Molly to pop out of the covers, "Molly?"

"Go away," she mumbled in reply, "tryin' to sleep."

Paige rolled her eyes as she quickened the speed of her shaking on the girl and when it wouldn't work she snatched up the covers off the girl. Molly hissed at the bright sun and her fingers searched for the hem of the blanket while her bat wings folded over her eyes as a cover. Paige realized that their alarm was still ringing sharply and deafeningly, so with the little patience she had in the morning Paige slammed her fist down on the snooze button. She clock let out a halfhearted beep before breaking on the oak bed stool. Paige made a line to her clothes and began to change into the outfit her mother insisted she wear on the first day of classes. An old senior jacket that her mother had from her 'glory days' that she received when she went to her senior room and a blue mini skirt that stopped halfway to her bony knee caps. Along with her mother's prized flats, Paige admitted she didn't look ugly as she posed in the mirror on the door.

"Not bad, Paige," Molly stretched as she too made her way for her clothes and picked out an outfit that consisted of a blue dress without straps and two slits in the back for her wings to comfortably sit until they were needed. She too had a pair of flats and combed her brown hair briskly with a big comb and Paige took to combing hers with her fingers lazily. Molly grimaced at her own hair, before smirking at Paige's style, but not saying anything to ruin her new friendship since her brothers, and his frat brothers.

The two sophomores gathered the different supplies they would need for each class that they would go to, and locked their keys onto the ring of their notebooks. Paige locked the door tight and Molly began walking down the hall towards the stairs. Chasing after her, Paige knocked into another monster on her way, and judging by the look on Molly's face she didn't want to look up.

It was Johnny Worthington, the oversized eggplant. Still with the arrogant smirk and exaggerated puffed up chest hidden under his fraternity jacket. Next to him was a short dark red crab wearing a RΩR hat, a bug with four unusually pink eyes and a blue body with four arms that made him taller than Johnny and a RΩR jacket without the stupid collar, a green furred monster with three eyes and jagged teeth coming out of his giant mouth, and lastly, a light purple haired monster with small horns sticking out on the top left and right of his head with a RΩR shirt like the bug's.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Johnny smirked down at her and Paige glared at him defiantly, while the other males snickered, "that's a senior jacket, right? What's it doing on a loser sophomore like you?"

Paige bit her tongue, "As an upperclassman, it should be your duty to get me to class without me being late. Right now, you're in my way."

The crab didn't seem to like her attitude, "hey! Watch how you talk to Johnny, you stupid little girl!"

Paige glared down at the gray crab who glowered right back at her, "watch it, shorty, I'm a big fan of sushi."

The crab's eyes widened in shock at her comment, and he stammered while blushing worse than her. She could tell by his expression that he was at lost for words or smart comebacks, and the other frat brother's stared at her in disbelief; she had back talked one of them. She hadn't let them push her aside, but she had done it to them instead. And instead of being angry, Johnny let out a laugh.

"My, my, you're a feisty one, eh?" Johnny laughed, and patted the crab on the head, "calm down, Chet, she didn't know any better. Soon, she'll realize that were people she doesn't want to mess with." Paige shrugged unconcerned and unbothered by the attempt of a threat that the senior made.

"I'm sorry," the crab, Chet, mumbled and looked down at the ground, then back at up with her with a hateful eye. She glared down at him before looking over the fraternity to Molly, who was watching with worried eyes, but she continued to look down at her watch for the time. Paige cursed inwardly; she couldn't let him make her late on the first day of class!

_What do I do?_

"We should teach you some respect," the pink eyed bug announced as he frowned down at her, but his words seemed more directed at Johnny than her.

Johnny shook his head, and the bug looked away from her, "no, as annoying as she is, I don't have time to waste it on a nobody. Move out of the way,_ Bones."_

Paige stared at the monster with a baffled expression. "Bones?"

The monster grinned widely as if the most amusing joke in the world had been told, "yeah, that's your name, right? Has to be with that stupid thing on your head."

Paige glanced upwards at her bone mask and could feel the horns uncurling, and then pointing diagonally with her anger. It was true; many didn't see a fragment of the bone line in their lifetime, she reminded herself, but the rude pig in front of her could have at least asked my name, "it's not stupid, it's special. At least I don't look like an over-sized eggplant!"

The frat brothers, Johnny excluded, sucked in a shocked breath and Molly covered her mouth behind them to stop herself from laughing. Johnny was again stuck just looking shocked and stupid in front of her, a sophomore to a senior. Even one of his frat brothers, the bug, had to cover his mouth with two hands, but the others looked unamused and unimpressed. Chet looked livid now, and was snapping his pinchers in place as if he would cut her up as soon as Johnny gave the order. However, the latter was too busy just looking dumb. Quickly as he lost it, his pompous air returned and his smiled replaced his open mouth, "I would watch it, Bones, I'm not so forgiving the second time."

Paige's eye twitched, "not my name, Worthless!"

Johnny's eye twitched in the same manner, but his expression now looked darker and anger like she had called him by an old nickname, "what did you just call me?!"

The frat brother's looked from one monster to another, and although they seemed slightly intimidated then, Paige defiantly stood her ground, "you heard me." Johnny looked furious, no outraged and in Paige's heart, she was afraid, but she refused to give them the honor of seeing that emotion from her. Johnny appeared taller now, as if it was possible and no longer puffed out his chest but he had grown two or three inches in height. The bug and the crab laughed darkly and the three eyed monster and the bear monster watched silently to see the outcome.

"Hold on tight!" A voice, Paige realized to be Molly, shouted and the dueling monsters turned to face Molly who was sprinting towards them with her wings unfolded. She was going for Paige, but shoved Johnny aside and grasped Paige's arm. The latter was stunned at the strength of her friend as she pulled her across the blue carpeting with speed, but she was going the wrong way.

"Molly! The stairs are the other way," Paige shouted over her shoulder, when Molly readjusted to grab the collar of her senior jacket instead. Johnny and his frat were on their tails, and catching up since they didn't have to carry anyone along.

Molly grinned at her new friend, "who needs stairs? There is no fun in them." Paige stared in confusion before **really** looking at the direction her friend was running in.

To the window.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Paige screeched as the distance to the window shortened with each passing second.

Molly laughed in response. "I know!"

The winged girl crashed into the window with the loud shattering sound of glass bursting into their ears, and they were falling. Paige stared at the ground in panic and tried to shout for help, but the words wouldn't leave her lips. The ground neared and Paige could only manage to shout.

"Fly, Molly, start freaking flying!"

Molly's wings began to flap quickly, but it wasn't enough. _No, no, no, no!_

"MOLLY!"

Molly heard the cry of her friend, and it spurred her on. She flapped even faster than she had before, and soon they were no longer falling, but flying upwards. Paige grasped the area of her chest were her heart was, and took in a deep breath. It was too close for her, and she wasn't sure if she was angry at or grateful to Molly, who had risked their lives like that.

Soon, they were close enough to the ground to be dropped safely to the soft green grass. Paige landed ungracefully on the cool ground and tumbled backwards landing on her butt. Molly, on the other hand, simply brought her wings in and landed with her two furry feet on the ground. Molly offered a hand to help Paige up, and reluctantly, Paige grasped it.

"That was crazy, and dangerous. I, no, we could have been killed," Paige scolded as she released Molly's hand and the latter returned her books to her. Molly nodded slowly, and reverted her eyes away from Paige to look at the ground, "but good job."

Molly stared at her wide eyed, but quickly smiled and rubbed the back of her with a blush on her face, "really? I was just so tired of hearing him call you Bones, and threatening you. What a jerk."

As the two girls dusted themselves off, Paige gulped at the amount of crimson blood trickling from her leathery wings and the shards jammed in them. With cautious hands, Paige gently pulled out the glass chips from and used the sleeve of the shirt hidden beneath her senior jacket to wipe away the blood. Molly hissed and her wings writhed in pain. Paige couldn't believe that Molly had done something as reckless and stupid as jump out a glass window, just because Johnny was threatening her. Paige deemed Molly to be the type of monster that valued the lives of friends and family more than her own. It was admirable to a degree, but still stupid, Paige reminded herself. As soon as Paige cleaned up the last of the blood, Molly tucked in her wings and examined them closely for any more glass. Paige brushed off the blood on the grass, and tearing off the sleeves soaked with blood off her shirt.

Molly checked her watch once again and let out a groan, "we missed the opportunity for breakfast! Unbelievable! No one does that to me!"

"Where do we go now?"

Molly regained her composure, "I'll show you the way, just follow me.

The two female monsters arrived at the Scare building right on time, and even with a couple seconds to spare, but not enough to enjoy the fine cafes that the campus had to offer. And it was evident that they hadn't eaten, because their stomachs roared for energy but they settled on the free coffee that one of the teachers was handing out before they went inside the Scare building. Paige sipped the bitter brew while Molly dumped it after the first long gulp, obviously not a fan of coffee.

"Alright, listen up," a voice ordered above the noise of the morning, "I am professor Knight and I am going to be teaching all of you the fundamentals of Scaring this year. I have your classes all right here, and I'm going to ask the following students to stay for this class and others to come back later." The professor was a medium height monster without hunching over with orange scales and bony like spikes poking out from his head and tail. He had bushy eyebrows and a scowl present on his face with glasses covering his two eyes. He wore a white shirt and a striped tie that made him look like a teacher, especially with the clipboard at his side.

Paige saw a familiar green monster walking towards her and waved politely at him. He waved back with a smile on his face and walked over to her and Molly. "Hey, Paige."

"Hey, Mike," she greeted and pointed to Molly, who was rubbing coffee off her tongue, "this is Molly, my roomie." Molly managed to nod her head, but still scrubbed the coffee off her tongue furiously.

Another monster walked up next to Mike, and he seemed more nervous than the Mike, even if he was taller and looked even a little scary, "this is my roommate, Randy Boggs." He resembled a lizard, with purple and blue skin, three pink antennae poking out of his disc shaped head and eight limbs, four walking and four hands stuck out to greet the females. Although, he looked like a true scarer he didn't look like he could actually **see.** He blinked awkwardly and widened his eyes to see her and Molly clearer. It took him several tries to grasp their hands before he caught her's with one pair and the Molly's with the other.

Randy shook their hands with vigor similar to Mike's handshake from yesterday, "it's great to meet you to. I hope we have classes together; any friend of Mike's is a friend of mine."

Paige was happy to be finally greeted politely since Molly or Mike, "it's great to meet you as well, my name is Paige Jordan and this is Molly Perry." She gestured to her friend who was flipping through her papers randomly and allowing them to flop down to the ground.

Randy smiled, "well, I hope I have classes with you, Miss. Jordan."

Paige nervously rubbed the back of her head, "no need for formalities, just Paige is good." Randy's smile vanished and he stared down at the floor with a timid expression instead. _My, someone is sensitive._ Mike was not paying attention to his roommate or female friend, but kept his eye trained on Professor Knight who was reading the class lists aloud. Paige mentally scolded herself for getting so distracted, but she was sure that Mike would inform her if her name was called, "-and that's all the students I have for Scaring 101. Please enter through these doors and find a seat immediately. As soon as I get this sorted out, we will begin class. Understood?"

A chorus of 'yes sirs' rang through the dimly lit hallways of the Scaring Building as students began to leave to enter the large doors and fade from view. "Well, I guess we won't have class together, Paige," Mike sighed and Paige smiled at the disappointed tone in his voice. "But maybe I will see you around?"

Paige nodded and so did Molly who was finished looking for papers and brushing coffee off her tongue, "definitely. Bye, Randy, it was nice to meet you!"

Randy blushed from the compliment, "thanks, Paige. I hope that this won't be the last time we meet. And goodbye, Molly, it was nice to see another pretty face besides Paige's."

Molly looked confused as if she wasn't sure to thank the lizard monster or call him a flirt, but she settled on waving silently and watching the two male monsters walk together side by side in deep conversation into the class. All of the other students, most likely sophomores, juniors and seniors, conversed with one another and reminisced about the past years they had at the school. When the door shut behind the freshmen, Paige noticed a familiar shaped object lying on the cold floorboards. It was Mike's old MU hat and Paige concluded that he had brought the hat, but hadn't noticed. Paige frowned; she didn't think that was true; it looked like something he treasured deeply. Perhaps Randy had brought it with him?

Paige shook her head at the stupid thought; Randy was polite and a gentleman, why would he do something like that? She lifted the hat off the ground and dusted it off before walking back over to Molly while tucking the hat safely into her binder. She would return it to Johnny before the day was out because she was sure that he would panic without his prize possession, "alright, will the next group of students please step up when I call your name."

Professor Knight read off a list of new monsters, and they waved goodbye to their friends and entered anther room not too far from the one Mike went to. "And Molly Perry," Professor Knight finished, "alright will those students please report to the room two doors down to the left please. And the rest of you, well, you don't have any of my minor classes."

Molly and Paige exchanged puzzled looks before Paige walked over to Professor Knight who had hopped down from the chair that allowed him to tower over them, "excuse me, Professor?"

He turned to face her, "yes?"

"There has to be some kind of mistake, I shouldn't be in an advanced class," Paige clarified and he raised an uninterested eyebrow, "I'm a sophomore, not a senior or junior."

Professor Knight shrugged his large shoulders, "I don't know what to tell you. You're not on the list for my morning classes, just the afternoon ones which means you're advanced." Paige opened her mouth to protest, but Molly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Paige," Molly reassured, but even she sounded unconvinced, "you'll do great. Will still see each other at the dorms, right?" Paige nodded slowly, and Molly strode away from her and the professor to the last room. Paige then realized that she was the only monster left except Professor Knight who was mumbling something about unorganized monsters and responsibilities. He adjusted his glasses before flicking through his rosters.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked, and Paige replied coolly, "yep, you're in my afternoon class with the juniors and seniors…what did you say your last name was?"

"Jordan," Paige replied and his eyes flickered with remembrance, "why?" As quickly as his shock arrived it vanished and he waved his hand absentmindedly away in a shooing manner.

"Never mind," he responded back before turning his back to her and walking towards his first class of the day, "well, the last thing this school needs is another troublemaker." Paige frowned and wanted for him to elaborate, but he slammed the doors closed; leaving her with her thoughts and questions.

Paige exited the Scare Building and staggered down the steps past the gargoyles and onto the freshly trimmed grass below. She was confused on why she wasn't in a less advanced class. She had never been the smartest or the scariest in any of her classes at Fear Tech. Of course, Paige wouldn't call herself stupid or meek, but she doubted her abilities in such a class. And the other thing bothering her was what the professor had said.

_The last thing we need at this school is another troublemaker._

Paige stopped midstride and furrowed her eyebrows. What did he mean by that? Her mother had never spoken of herself or her husband as the class clown or misfit of Monsters University. She could already tell that she and the professor were not going to have the best teacher-student friendship.

As a new student, Paige wasn't sure where she should go. She hadn't signed up for a full-time schedule until second semester so her two classes of the day were in the afternoon only. Paige mentally slapped herself for not checking her schedule and thinking how she could have avoided the whole Johnny situation. And avoided the nickname 'Bones' as well from the oversized eggplant with horns.

She settled on heading to one of the cafés that the school's campus had to offer, and headed off in the direction that was marked on her map. She had actually marked all food related buildings, even the secret cafeteria of the teachers and staff. The list of eateries was long and made Paige's stomach growl in anticipation; The Growl, Monster Café, Tastes Like Nature, La Miniscule Cafe des Monsters, Blended Edibles, and the Coffee Closet. She settled on the Monster Café when the guide clearly listed that they were infamous on campus for their hot sludge sundaes which she could use. She began to walk again and hummed a small tune as various monsters greeted her, even if they didn't know her name.

"Hey Bones!"

"You must be Bones, how's school so far?"

"Looking hot, Bones!"

Paige glared at them in disgust, especially the one who had called her hot, and continued on her way hoping not to run into any other students. She was glad that lady luck was on her side, and she managed to avoid any other monsters who would call her Bones. She managed to find the quaint little restaurant and sighed in relief while her stomach growled for food.

It was simple and designed similar to the rest of the school with pointy teeth poking out of the letters of the restaurant. It had a blue and white striped canopy to cover the outside tables where monsters discussed their classes and new teachers. It had glass windows that were covered with letters and old newspaper with pictures of cheese flies and hot sludge sundaes that made the paper edible. The door had a large blue 'Welcome Students' sign on it. Paige pushed the door open where the aroma of fresh food hit her full blast. She looked at the several monsters flipped through text books and jotted down notes in large binders.

Paige decided to seat herself, since no one was waiting to seat her and grabbed a menu on the way to her preferred seat. She sat in the corner booth and removing her many supplies that her mother had packed for her to use. Soon the same girl who had told Paige she had a face problem waltzed up and offered her a glamorous smile, "hey girl! What would you like to order on this fine day?"

Paige had flipped through the menu and didn't really find anything that was eye catching even if she was hungry. "Do you have monster munchies?"

The girl nodded suspiciously, "yes, but there not on the menu. More for the staff, then customers."

Paige shut the menu and handed it to Carrie. "I want a giant bowl," Paige decided and spread out her arms to show the size, "this big of monster munchies, please."

Carrie looked ready to protest, but shrugged instead before skipping off with new found energy to the kitchen to hopefully place her order instead of place a complaint. Paige sat quietly in the corner; bored beyond anything and upset that she had no one to talk to. She would have talked to anyone, well, maybe not anyone. But luck was unsympathetic, and it gave her a very different person to speak to.

"Hello," a cold voice greeted, and Paige looked up into dark icy eyes that looked ready to pierce her soul, "are you Paige Jordan?" It was a female, with a dragon like head and long red wings similar to Molly's with little claws sticking out of the ends. She had a multiple legs sticking out of a shell like body and a maroon colored jacket covering the top half of her pale underbelly. It was then Paige realized how quiet the room had become and how many eyes were trained on them.

"Yes," Paige retorted in a defensive tone, "and you are?"

The woman's indifferent eyes observed her calmly, "I am Dean Hardscrabble. And you, young lady, have ruined my first day back to school."


	4. Chapter IV

**Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me so happy to see all the great stuff you guys have to say and I love all the feedback as well. So glad to see that my writing interests some people, and to see that many reviews after three chapters is awesome!**

******I'm not really sure if this story should stay innocent or have more of a realistic feel to it. Do you all want it as more of the MU feel (no cussing) or would you like it to be more like a normal university life with some of the same aura of MU? Please comment/review!**

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Paige managed to utter to the Dean of Monsters University as the woman continued to wear a bored and uncaring expression. Whispers flew from the mouths of the nearby spectators and they crowded closer to hear the conversation between student and dean. Even Carrie, who was holding the big bowl of monster munchies, assembled with her fellow monster to gossip.

Paige didn't know much about the former HSS member, but she had heard many stories from her mother who described the woman as a fierce monster with a cold demeanor and a hard heart that made her the dean she was. She had the highest test scores, even during her freshman year, and surpassed the many students who had been born from famous scarers. In fact, her mother had confided in her once, Hardscrabble was one of this first monsters to achieve such high scores without actually having any scaring parents or history. It had shocked the entire monster community and of course, the university couldn't let such a promising special student leave their fine intuition. So they hired her as the Dean and Paige's mother told her that she wasn't surprised they had chosen her because she was terrifying in both mind and body. Looking at the woman now, Paige had to agree with her mother as well.

"Your little 'flight' out the window was quite stupid, don't you agree?" Hardscrabble asked and a sneer formed on her lips at the sight of Paige's shaken expression. "What, Miss. Jordan? Did you think that no one would notice a shattered window? Honestly, I would expect more from a Jordan. Your mother would be very disappointed in you."

She was stunned that the dean had remembered her mother from all those years ago and Paige began to wonder if her mother had truly been a smart student or if she was a troublemaker. Or perhaps it was her father? Paige gulped at the memory of their daring escape from the Roar Omega Roar frat that morning and the removal of bloody glass from Molly's precious wings. She was sure that Johnny and his stupid fraternity had immediately run to the Dean and called them out like the little girls they were. She was also sure that Johnny had blamed the whole ordeal on her and forgot to mention that he was bullying her while she was trying to get to class. Paige had been scared before, but now she was terrified of what the Dean could do to her. She could imagine the disappointment painted on her mother's face when she received the call that her daughter had been kicked out of school before anything even began, "I-I, well you see.." Paige tried to begin, but the raised hand of the dean silenced her.

"Stop, Miss. Jordan," she interjected, and turned her back to the young student, "please follow me."

Paige glanced over at the tempting bowl of monster munchies still in Carrie's hold, and the dean rolled her eyes. Before turning to face Carrie who was grouped together with the onlookers, and Carrie's face paled and her eyes widened, "you."

"Y-yes, D-Dean Hardscrabble?" Carried stammered as she stepped forward to greet her superior with a shaking form that even made the munchies tumble from their nest in the bowl.

"Would you mind handing me those for Miss. Jordan? She," the dean sighed in irritated fashion, "can't leave without them." Carrie nodded hastily scurried towards the dean, and handed her the bulky bowl of monster munchies that the Dean nearly ripped the bowl out of her hands before leaving the café. Paige tripped over her own feet to race after the famous scarer who was waiting impatiently for her outside; examining the snacks with sharp fingers. When she saw her, she shoved the bowl into Paige's expectant arms and watched in disgust as Paige took a handful and stuffed them in her mouth. The monster munchies were puffy and light, but tasted like fresh flies with a hint of something spicy. The two females walked side by side, and an uncomfortable silence settled in before the Dean spoke.

"I can't understand what you were thinking," she started with her eyes ahead, "but, I can assure you that it was foolish. You are lucky to not be expelled. Your actions could have endangered the lives of those below you, and I would have to explain to their families why **you **decided to jump three stories."

Paige remained silent; unsure what to say to defend herself. She couldn't blame it on Molly, who was only trying to help. And to say anything against the dean would only increase her chances of being kicked out of campus. She just nodded and waited for the winged woman to continue.

"I do not tolerate such behavior from any of my students, Miss. Jordan," she continued, and reached a hand over to the bowl before picking out a single piece with her thin claw, "and if anyone else word was to assist the testimony of the RΩR brothers, I would have you expelled without question."

Paige blinked disbelief; was she hearing correctly?

"However," she persisted whipping the crumbs of the monster munchies off her hands, "I am very disappointed in your judgment skills and those of Miss. Perry. You both will be receiving consequences for your reckless actions. Starting with being moved into a class where I expect you to pass with fly and colors or I will send you packing. You will work with the most highly respected and talented students that this school has ever known. Good day, Miss. Jordan." Hardscrabble began to walk away and her tiny feet click clacked on the pavement of the sidewalk before her wings spread to their full length.

Paige attempted to remain calm, and failed, "t-that's wonderful! Thank you, thank you! I will not let you down!" The older female turned around to face the sophomore with a detached eye, and she smirked in reply.

"No, you will not," she answered finally, "because if you do, Miss. Perry will also be kicked out of this school too. For now, try to avoid jumping out into anymore windows." Paige realized that the woman had a dry sense of humor and in an instant she took off the skies; disappearing from view. Paige looked around for any monsters, before jumping in the air and squealing like a scared child. She could kiss the ground where the woman walked if it meant she and Molly were still at the school.

Speaking of Molly, Paige frowned, how come she hadn't been put into a higher class? Was it because Hardscrabble expected her to do well in the higher class, or because Johnny had snitched only her out to the dean? Paige decided it didn't really matter; the other would still be in trouble if the other failed. Paige stuck her hand in the bowl again, and indulged in the monster munchies once again then walked back to her spot at the café.

Eventually the day rolled by and it was Paige's turn to go to her first class of the day in the 'advanced studies.' She had hoped to catch Molly leaving the building and fill her in on what the dean had disclosed to her, but she hadn't seen Molly in the jumble of monsters. She had raced over to the building just to make sure that she had time to get a good seat in the back of the room, and be all by her lonesome for privacy. She bounded up the snow colored steps to the double mahogany doors, but before she could open them, Molly opened the doors from the other side.

The two girls shared a silent dialogue and collided together for a hug that was worth a thousand words. "Paige, I'm sorry. I know why you're in that class, and it's not fair!" Molly whispered into the jacket of the sophomore and clutched it tightly like her life depended on it. Both girls's also ignored the curious stares of passing monsters and just whispered comforting words to ease the other's worry and anxiety of ever being kicked out of school.

Paige broke away from the hug and looked at the tear stained face of her new friend, "I'll be okay. I'm a Jordan; I guess it mean something here."

Molly let out a hoarse laugh and swept away the tears off her fur, "o-okay. Promise that you'll pass, and prove that stupid dean! I…I think you'll do fine though."

Paige placed her hands on her hips and offered the girl a confident pose and assertive smile, "of course, leave it to me. I won't fail, and will definitely prove that damn dean wrong." Molly covered her mouth to suppress a giggle at the language of the university student, who didn't look like the type to cuss whatsoever. Molly waved goodbye to her friend as she stepped down the stairs, still facing her and Paige waved after her.

Paige continued to wave until Molly dashed madly off to her next class leaving her with strange looks from other students and Paige blended in with the oncoming crowd of eager students. Paige walked at a brisk pace in order to find a good spot for her to enjoy privacy and solitude. She passed by the crowd and was directed by Professor Knight into the same room the freshmen had exited from. She saw Mike and Randy walk out with nervous looks plastered on their faces, and being herself, Paige asked what troubled them.

"W-We have an end of the semester exam!" Randy exclaimed fearfully, "wh-what if I fail?! I don't want to be kicked out of the scare program.

Paige placed at maroon hand on his purple shoulder, "don't stress. You'll do fine, if you doubt yourself you'll only make it worse."

Randy nodded, but it was Mikey who spoke up next, "I won't fail. I've read every book about scare theory and I'm certainly not going to fail." Paige was glad that Mike had so much self-confidence, but she worried for him greatly. She could tell by his excited personality and bright eyes that he this was his ultimate goal and the only thing he wanted. Paige worried that if he had failed, that he would be crushed along with his dreams. He had his own hat and everything; if they didn't let him pass she would be upset as well.

Paige snapped her fingers, "ah, Mike you dropped your hat on the floor." She removed the hat from her binder and handed it to the green monster who accepted the hat with a confused expression. He placed the hat tentatively on his head, and adjusted it. Randy blinked in surprise, and Paige noticed he looked at his binder before looking back at them with the same innocent face. This only increased Paige's suspiciousness of the monster, but she assured herself that he was a good person and had a kind heart.

"Funny, I didn't bring it with me," Mike frowned, and Paige was tempted to suggest the lizard snatched it from him, but remained silent, "well thanks anyways, Paige! See you around!" The two monsters walked off, and Paige observed quietly before turning her back to them. She walked among the students and was ready to finally see the inside of the room her mother and father learned in.

Paige ambled away into the class while other monsters preferred to sit together, but Paige was content to sit alone. The room was large and grand with dark brown curtains draping over the large windows that only let a small amount of sunlight dance on the cold tile floor. A large auburn stage sat on the other side and was covered with a dark red drape. Various busts sitting around in a curved line with a scream can posted in front of them, and Paige recognized the one at the end to be the cold face of Dean Hardscrabble. Near the top of the room was a balcony below large circular windows where one was wide open, and Paige could imagine the dean swooping in on them. Paige shivered at the memory of the Dean's promise and cold gaze that seemed to judge her or say _you're unworthy to be at this school_.

Paige climbed up the stairs to the very back of the rows of seats, and dumped her things on the small table offered to them. Soon the last of the students had gathered in the large room and found spots with their friends to still study at the same time. Paige was feeling pretty confident about this class, until she saw **them. **She had hoped her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she would recognize those pointy horns anywhere and the familiar annoying voice of Chet asking Johnny about his summer.

Of course! Just her luck, her luck would put her in that class and worst of all, with the RΩR brothers. They all chatted side by side with Chet walking next to Johnny with an expression of pure admiration on his features, while the bug, green monster, and horned beast talked beside another. Paige groaned; damn dean! _I swear if I see her again, _Paige thought with fury. The monster brother's climbed up the stairs and she wished with all her heart that they wouldn't notice her sitting all alone. However, quite the opposite.

"Bones, I think you're in the wrong class," Johnny smirked as Chet grumbled angrily when he saw her again. The bug looked amused, and the green monster began to grumble something she couldn't understand, but she was sure that it was nothing to nice.

"Sorry, Johnny, I'm in this class," Paige snapped back, "so I guess I'm going to have to get used to seeing your ugly face every single day." Other students, mostly females, had seen the RΩR frat walk in and immediately they all stared at them with adoring gazes and love-struck gawks. The females had chatted amongst another on Johnny Worthington and Javier Rios, who could have been any of three unnamed RΩR brothers. She figured it was maybe the bug, considering he was slightly attractive.

_Did I really just think one of those jerks was attractive?_

Johnny glared hatefully at her, she could tell that the third time was the charm with him, and was tired of looking like a fool in front of his frat. "I would shut that stupid mouth of yours, Bones, or else I'll shut it for you. And while I'm at it, I might rip that ugly mask off too." The students gasped and then erupted into laughter. Paige paled as Johnny's ego seemed to make him glow from across the room; she hadn't known what it was like to be on the butt end of a burn. He opened his mouth to spew out more trash talk, but another monster, the professor she guessed, saved her from any more embrassement.

"That's enough, Mr. Worthington," another professor ordered sternly, "Miss. Jordan is in this class, and that is final. If you feel the need to bother her so much, I could put you two next to each other." Both monsters' faces twisted in disgust at the very idea of sitting next to the other, and the other students snickered besides the girls who proposed their interest of sitting with Johnny.

"No thanks, Professor Knight," Johnny replied in a somewhat innocent tone, when Paige was used to hearing his arrogant one. _What a brownnoser. _Johnny and his group settled in the fourth row to the bottom and the professor began as soon as Chet discovered how to sit in the seat.

"Welcome back students. For those who are new or don't know me, my name is Professor Derek Knight," the professor greeted, "and for those of you who are asking, my brother is the other professor. But I'm quite different from him as you can see."

Paige leaned in closer, but in all honesty she could barely see the difference between the two brothers. Sure, Derek looked slightly taller since he wasn't hunched over, and he had a friendly and interested aura unlike his brother's that radiated firmness and boredom. He also had a red skin contrasting from Professor Knight's orange skin, and Derek's build was leaner and to some extent in shape. He had a black jacket differing from his brother's white jacket and tie. Instead, Derek wore a bow tie. "I'm excited to begin this year with all of you…with a project."

A choir of groans and angry complaints echoed throughout the room. Paige wasn't shocked at all; it was only normal for the best class to receive the project the soonest and she prayed she was paired up with someone who would actually work and be different from the females from Fear Tech. Even in her slightly more advanced classes, the girl's only concentrated on who was the scariest of them. One girl in particular even destroyed the project when her name wasn't listed on it, because Paige had done all the work. Chet had already looked ecstatic and grabbed for Johnny, who looked slightly disturbed that the crab had grabbed him so quickly. The bug snickered and the horned monster nodded at him; they were partners. The green monster frowned, but waved to a monster in the front row who awkwardly waved back before looking at anyone else as a partner, but the turned away.

Professor Derek saw their reactions, and grinned mischievously in response, "did I mention that I would be picking partners?" The monsters turned towards their teacher with looks of horror etched onto their features, and Chet was the first to cry out with frustration. The other's groaned in frustration as well, but the females spoke of working with Johnny and suddenly they weren't so angry anymore, "Now the—"

Suddenly, a figure swooped in from the circular windows and flew around the room without making a sound, but drawing the drapes as it passed them. With a loud crash, Hardscrabble drew in her wings and the click clack of her feet echoed in the room. The students tensed, even Johnny seemed to straighten out and pay more attention, "Pardon my interruption, Professor, but if you don't mind I would like to explain this quarter's project."

"Of course…Abigail," he responded in an amused tone and the dean shot him a look that silenced him.

"I believe it is important for each student to learn about the past scarers and perhaps learn something from them. When I was your age, I idolized many monsters and I feel like you all should find that one monster that inspires you to become great," she explained as if she was telling a story to young children, "that is why, you and a partner will research a monster of your choice and find as much information as you can about them. Where they went to school, when, how old were they when they aspired to be a scarer, what is their blood line and so on and so forth. I would appreciate a timeline of their life being created and brought to school by the end of this quarter."

Paige nervously twisted her hair in a maroon finger as the dean looked up at her and smirked, "If you fail this project, I can promise you this. You will not be able to continue in this program and I will personally see that your parents are contacted so they can be informed of your failure."

The horned monster raised his hand and the dean glared at him, "yes, Mr. Goff?"

The horned monster put his hand down, "if we can't choose our partners, how will we know if they will pull their own weight?"

The dean sighed in exasperation, "an excellent question, Mr. Goff. I and your professor have already discussed the strength and weaknesses of each and every one of you. We have chosen your partner and if you do not work well together, then you will fail together as well. I am to receive no grief from our choices and if I do points will be deducted off your project. Anyone else?"

No one else raised their hands, but the horned monster was going to before the bug pushed his arm down with a pair of his own before hissing 'knock it off, Chip.' Paige scrunched her nose, who would name their child such a name? Weren't chips food that humans often enjoyed? "Good. Professor, you may read off the pairs."

The professor stepped forward and adjusted his bow tie before pulling out a sheet of paper. He stuck a nail on the first name and began to read off the list. Many of the monsters that he called seemed generally happy with their partner and a few exclaimed happily when the names of their friends were chosen. "Javier Rios and Carrie Williams." The bug tensed up from his spot and the horned monster placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, but he just glared at the girl in front who waved back to him happily. The frat brothers laughed silently and offered Javier their apologies for being paired up with one of the 'gossip girls.' Chet seemed the happiest of them all, because apparently the others had already had partners, besides him and Johnny.

"Maybe will be partners, Johnny!" Chet exclaimed excitedly, and Paige covered her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. The look on Johnny's face was priceless and she couldn't wait to hear their names together.

"Johnny Worthington and Paige Jordan."

_Take that Johnny! Wait…what? _Paige felt her eyes widen and she heard Johnny stammer in front of her and Chet scream in anger again. She shook her head trying to wake up from the nightmare that was this class, but no luck. "And lastly, Chet Alexander and Rosie Levin." Chet gasped in horror and looked over at a large shape in the front of the class that groaned in annoyance.

"No! No!" Chet groaned aloud to his brothers, "Johnny's stuck with that witch and I'm with **her**. It can't get any worse than that!" Paige, for once, agreed with the red crab and wanted so desperately to complain.

"Did you not hear correctly, Mr. Alexander?" Hardscrabble interjected fiercely, and silenced the crab's irritating protests, "if you have any issues with your partner you must solve them as adults. You are a senior, Mr. Alexander, and it's about time you begin to behave like one."

Chet shut his mouth and lowered his head in embrassement, but Johnny wasn't done. "Yes, Mr. Worthington?"

"My 'partner'," Johnny air quoted, "and I will not, **cannot**, get along. She's threatened me and my fraternity. There is ju—

The Dean glared up at Johnny who became rigid in his seat, "silence, Mr. Worthington. But you should be quite honored to be working with a Jordan; their family line consists of many proud and notable scarers. I am sure that Miss. Jordan had plenty of information about her bloodline which should give you a head start. In other words, you're very lucky."

Johnny growled around his breath, but didn't murmur another word of protest against her wishes. She smiled, before spreading her wings, "thank you for your time, students. And good luck." She sprung into the air before shooting through the open window and vanishing from sight. Paige slumped back into her chair and crossed her arms across her chest. She knew that she had planned it all along; she had seen the angry looks they sent one another and paired them. Paige was distraught; she didn't want to work with Johnny, but if she didn't she would fail herself and Molly, and the latter wasn't an option.

"Take out your AP Scaring Textbooks to chapter one," Professor Derek ordered and the room filled with the sound of books opening and zippers, "we will be reviewing how to hide from various lights in a child's room or how to use them to your advantage. Miss. Levin will you…"

Paige droned out the voice of Professor Derek and how a certain night light could make you appear more ominous to the child.

_This year is going to suck._


	5. Chapter V

**And here is chapter five! Sorry that it takes me so long to post these chapters, but I have lots of school work and my dad turns the internet off at a certain time :(. **

**I put a bit of realistic twist in this chapter because my friend is being bullied at school. She's being bullied by someone like Johnny because she's not really popular and kind of a loner. But it doesn't mean she's allowed to be bullied. **

* * *

After the class was finished, Paige stormed out of the class and made to shove past Johnny on her way. She was furious at herself and at the Hardscrabble with purposely setting her up to work with that arrogant jerk. She hated him; he tried to kick her out of the scare program! And Paige's anger increased when she could imagine the looks of absolute disappointment on her mother's face. Could imagine her father looking at her with the same expression as well. She clutched her books tight to her chest and shoved the door open allowing her to leave the classroom and Johnny. Paige grumbled angrily and ignored the curious looks from students moving into the class.

"Just my luck, "Paige murmured to herself as her flats stomped on the ground and to the door that she flung open with all her strength. She let them slam behind her even if it let out a very annoying boom, and trudged down the stairs. She massaged her forehead with thin fingers as she tried to calm her distressed mind with relaxing strokes. Ignoring the complaints and the curses, Paige was tempted to whack them all with her book. The urge didn't vanish, especially when she heard someone call her name, Bones, but she ignored it and continued muttering to no one.

"Bones wait!" She heard, and it froze Paige in her spot as she recognized the voice to be Javier. She turned around to face the bug who was running towards her. She scoffed as multitudes of She glanced behind him and wondered why the rest of the frat wasn't with him. In fact, they had walked off in another direction and chatted silently among each other occasionally looking back at her and Javier, "Excuse me, Miss Bones, I mean, Miss. Jordan."

Paige was surprised that the bug had addressed her in such a polite manner with a rich accent she had not heard before. She halted and whirled around to face the male monster who was slowing down his pace to stop in front of her. Paige crossed her arms across her binder and chest trying her best not to show her shock at his manners that his brothers seemed to lack. She wanted to snap back at him for calling her Bones, but she figured that Johnny had insisted that they bother her with that name and that name alone, "what do you want?"

His abnormally pink eyes blinked at the harshness in her voice, "ah, I must apologize for Johnny. And my behavior from earlier. I must put on a show for Johnny; he is quite the...oh, how should I say it?" As Paige stared at his grin she couldn't help but see him as quite the charmer. And it was apparent that he was quite the popular guy on campus, along with Johnny, judging by all the girls that called out to him from across the lawn.

Paige recovered from more shock yet again, "an arrogant jerk." The bug nodded with a pleased smile before gesturing for her to walk with him. She hesitated, how did she know she could trust the bug even if he had informed her that his earlier behavior was to impress Johnny? The bug continued to walk as if he expected her to follow, and Paige reluctantly followed knowing that he would do this again later until she agreed. She looked back one more time to the place where Johnny and his brothers were, but they were gone. Satisfied that they wouldn't see her walking with one of them as if they were friends, Paige followed after the older student.

She jogged up to Javier who was humming a tune and snapping his many fingers to the beat. Paige wasn't sure if this was an act or if the somewhat terrifying male was actually not as bad as she had painted him. His Roar Omega Roar sweater was unbuttoned at the top and revealed his light purple shell underneath. He looked vibrant, almost happy, his eyes that looked lidded and bored were wide open and looking around the campus in awe, "I am Javier, Javier Rios. I know that you have already decided that my brothers and me are bad people. But truly, we are not. We have pressure from our own families to succeed since they are all famous scarers. My father is Andres Rios, perhaps you have…"

"_The _Andres Rios?!" Paige interrupted unable to contain herself after hearing the name of his father. She grasped the male monster by his lower set of arm and shook him wildly with the eagerness of a child in a candy store. The monster nodded in confirmation (or it was just him shaking) and offered her a cheeky grin in return to her outburst of surprise.

Very few monsters had not heard the name Andres Rios, the infamous scarer that broke the scare record and held it for the longest time in monster history along with a fellow colleague; for seven whole years. It was unheard of, no, it was impossible. How could they have scared so many children in their young lives? But it had earned them much respect and power in the monster world that made them a household name, not a single monster didn't envy the Rios family. Even Paige envied them, with their high ranking and great wealth; something she didn't have at home.

"That one," Javier assured, "and that's why Johnny doesn't like you." Paige cocked an eyebrow in confusion, why did males try to make everything complicated?

Paige stopped abruptly and the senior gave her a puzzled glance over his shoulder, "what does your father have to do with me?" The bug's happy mood turned sour as a look of sorrow appearance on his light purple countenance. He grasped her by the sweater and tugged her gently over to a lone tree before lowering his voice to a whisper.

Javier sighed. "He despises those who compare themselves to him. He's the son of an infamous scarer as well and he believes that allowing people like you. People who have no…pride in being a scarer are scum." Paige opened her mouth to retort, but shut it quickly. She understood Johnny's twisted prejudice since she was sure that he had seen her helping Mike, a monster with no scaring blood in his veins. But, it didn't excuse his actions and he couldn't despise someone just because of their blood. It was silly and cruel that Johnny bullied people who were different.

"It doesn't excuse the fact that he's an arrogant, annoying and cruel buffoon!" Paige snapped back at the bug who backed up in surprise at her sudden outburst, "and now I have to work with him of all people! I would rather get anyone, anyone at all besides him!" Paige had never been so angry in her life and she was present when Fear Tech lost their first game to the Horror Academy.

Javier waved his many hands frantically in front of his face, "calm down, Miss. Jordan. That is the reason I wanted to speak with you. Johnny wants you to come to the scare party later on tonight." Paige's mouth hung open like a fish out of water and she blinked in shock. Where they talking about the same Johnny who evidently thought she had no pride and was a shame to her own bloodline? Javier let out a relieved sigh and placed his top set of arms on either one of her shoulders. Paige wanted to back away from his hold, but his grip was firm yet not hard enough to make her uncomfortable, "he wants to speak with you about the project, and he wouldn't spe—

"I know!" Paige growled back and slammed his hands away, "he didn't want to speak to someone who associates with 'low lives' right?! He's sick! How can you pretend to be his friend?! How can you not be disgusted by him? Don't tell me that this is how you want your life to be; do you want to be the bully?" Javier's eyes returned to their usual state and she turned around to see Johnny approaching with Chet beside him chatting away, but as soon as the crab saw her he frowned. Paige guessed he was still upset about her threatening to make him into sushi. Johnny's cocky grin was present and accounted for the entire time as he walked with enough swagger to put a celebrity to shame and halted in front of her. By then they had gathered attention from students who had even paused to see what was happening between the new girl and the most popular fraternity on campus. Paige wanted so ask them, with a loud voice, if they had anything better to do then follow Johnny's posy around like love sick girls.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bones. I guess I should be telling you what an honor it must be to work with me, but," he sighed while fixing his visible arm fur, "I'm sure that you already know that." She managed to not strike out at him, but the snickering of the students irked her. "I guess you're moving up from that beach ball to the top scarer on campus, eh?

Paige wanted to grab him by his stupid horns and shake him until he collapsed, but kept her composure around the students. The last thing she needed was another meeting with Hardscrabble and another opportunity to put Molly's college life in danger, "if I remember correctly the dean said that you should be honored to work with me, **not **the other way around."

Paige prepared to walk away from the frat and just walk back to the dorm, maybe catch some lunch with Molly, but Johnny insisted on bothering her. Javier snickered, but a hard glare from Johnny shut him up quickly and he was back to glaring at Paige with cold uninterested eyes, "whatever, Bones. I want you to come to the party later so we can discuss the project, but only that. As soon as it's over, I want you out of my frat house and preferably off campus. Any monster with scaring blood should know better than to associate with lower class monsters. It's too bad no one taught you the difference between **us **and **them.**"

Paige turned around and walked right up to Johnny with more confidence than he could muster. She jabbed an angry finger into his chest and her eyes brimmed with rage. _He made fun of Molly and Mike, he mocked them! He mocked what they went through, he called them scum,"_ you are vain and self-centered! You judge people without knowing them! You don't deserve to be here, Mike does because he's smart and kind! He's a better scarer than you will ever be. And Molly is more dedicated and more thoughtful than you are to your frat. I would rather be one of 'them' then to be compared to you!" Paige's eyes glared defiantly back at Johnny and an emotion flared in his eyes that she couldn't put her finger on. By then a crowd of people had formed a large ring around the action and snapped pictures before shouting to their friends to come and see what was occurring. Paige adjusted her jacket before strutting away from them and ignoring the gazes of the frat and the monsters. She shoved through the crowd to the dorms.

Once the green haired monster decided she was a fair amount of distance from the crowd and Johnny, she plopped herself down underneath a tree, dumped her stuff down on the fresh grass and growled in frustration. The horns of her mask were sheathing from their usual form to a pointy dagger that told others she was one unhappy camper. She couldn't believe that Johnny's hate for Mike, and her, was because he believed that the pure scarers were better than the other monsters an idea that was unfathomable to her.

"Paige?" A feminine voice questioned and Molly glanced over her shoulder to see Molly with two cups of tea and a puzzled look on her face, "you want some tea?"

Paige nodded wordlessly and Molly walked slowly over to her friend before resting on the ground next to the tree trunk with her friend. She handed Paige the brew and watched with amusement as the latter gulped down the liquid as if her life depended on it. Passing students chattering away and the familiar dropping of binders accompanied with the cool breeze and crunch of leaves underfoot was a calming tune for the two females to enjoy. "So want to tell me why your horns are doing that?"

Paige looked up at her skull and indeed they were still retracting even though she mentally assured herself that she was fine. She put down the warm drink to confine in Molly, "Johnny doesn't like you or Mike because…because he thinks your inferior."

Molly spit back up the tea and gazed at Paige with an upset and shaken expression. She was grasping the cup of tea until it was crushed in her grip and she shook her head with distress," th-that's not fair! H-He doesn't even know me. H-He doesn't have the right to h-hate me without knowing me."

Paige reached for the hurt monster, but she was on her feet and pacing before Paige could say scarer. She bit her lip and quickened her pacing. Paige couldn't understand Molly's pain; she hadn't ever been treated poorly because of her blood line. She always figured that she was treated nicely because people liked her…hopefully, "don't tell me you honestly care about what eggplant has to say. And I have a favor to ask."

Molly stopped pacing, and looked at her friend with an apologetic look. She scratched her head nervously and her wings wrapped around her comfortably, "sorry about that. It's not the first time someone has made fun of me because of my family. And I thought it would be done once I got into college, but I guess some things will never change."

"Would you mind coming with me to the Roar Omega Roar frat party?"

Silence.

More silence.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Came the loud reply from the winged monster.

Paige covered her ears, and tried to calm her anger friend. But Molly looked livid and beyond calming down. "Please come with me! I don't want to be the only person I know who isn't those jerks at the frat! I mean, I don't have to but…" Paige understood that it was asking a lot; she would too be stepping out of her comfort zone. She never considered herself popular back at Fear Tech and apparently so did everyone else because she was never invited to a party.

Molly shook her head, "No way! I would rather learn under Hardscrabble herself than spend a couple hours with them! How could you even consider that…I thought you hated them." Molly's eyes held a deep hurt, similar to Alex when she said no to him, and it pained her to see her friend looking so betrayed. "Why would you even consider it?"

"I do hate them," Paige snapped back, "but I have to work with him…were partners in class."

Silence.

Molly bit her lip, but still exploded with laughter. Paige rolled her eyes secretly glad that Molly didn't seem so angry anymore. Molly gripped her stomach as a wave of pain that came with laughing too much appeared and Paige soon found herself laughing as well. The two females laughed manically on the cool grass and both decided it was best to ignore the questioning glances of onlookers. Molly whipped away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "that is too precious. Let me guess, Hardscrabble's idea?"

"What gave it away?" Paige retorted sarcastically back, "so are you in or are you out?" Molly stopped laughing suddenly and sat up to clasp her arms around her legs. Paige reassured her only friend that it honestly didn't matter and that she wouldn't mind going alone. She knew that with or without Molly she would still be uncomfortable around the frat president.

Molly's hesitation was clear in her eyes, and Paige was afraid she would decline the offer to go with her, "fine! But you have to buy lunch for the next week, got it?"

Paige scrunched her nose in an annoyed manner, "whatever." Paige stood up from the ground and walked away with Molly in tow. The two friends skipped away from their previous resting place and began to chat about their classes, especially scare studies. Molly told Paige about her class with Mikey and Randy where she saw the two getting along quite well. Paige was glad that Mike had found a friend that appreciated him for him and wasn't like Johnny with his prejudice personality. But she was still curious on how she had picked up Mike's hat when the latter didn't have any memory of bringing it with him. When Paige explained her reasoning with the winged monster, she frowned at the idea.

"No way! Randy is such the gentlemen," Molly defended, "he would never do such a thing!" Paige smirked in reply and the other female looked at her questioningly.

Paige smirked in reply, "sounds like you have a crush. Hitting on younger men? That's bold. Take a bow, my friend. "

Molly's cheeks turned a bright red, but she managed to come back with a snappy retort, "what about you and Johnny? You didn't seem **that** upset that you had to be his partner." Paige turned an even darker shade of red—if that was possible—and looked the opposite direction while trying to calm her flushed cheeks. Molly giggled at the result of her teasing, but Paige assured her that she was wrong and that she would kill her if she ever suggested such a thing again.

"You liiiiike him," Molly purred and Paige's cheeks flared up again.

"Shut up, Molly."

The party at the Roar Omega Roar house was in thirty minutes and Paige was pacing the floor of the dorm room while biting her sharp nails. Molly was lying on the bed with homework she had received on her first day of class, and trying to stop the other female from pacing. Paige didn't understand why she was so nervous; it was just a party at the house of the biggest jerk on campus. She was wearing a golden shirt with the words Beach Bust across the chest and a pair of cutoff jeans that were apparently popular in the human world.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Paige stopped and glared at Molly. "What if this is some kind of trick so that Johnny can humiliate in front of the entire monster population?" She punched her small palm with her fist and began to think of all the ways she would kill Johnny if the thought of doing such a thing crossed his ugly little mind. It wasn't uncommon at Fear Tech for upper classmen to play pranks on the younger generation, but Paige knew when a line was crossed. And she was sure that Johnny fell into the group of 'line crossers.' "Are you absolutely sure you want to go?"

Molly slammed the thin book closed before setting the book on her wooden nightstand and waltzed over to the masked girl. She gripped her hands in a tight hold and offered her a comforting smile. "Don't panic. It's just a stupid party held by an even stupider person, no bigge. Besides, we can leave if the party gets to lame. I really want to introduce you to my brothers, you'll love them!" Molly smiled, but Paige still frowned in thought. "Okay, you won't love them as much as Johnny, but they'll be a close second slash third."

Paige blushed again before slapping the other girl's hands away, but she too smiled at the remark. Molly flipped through her clothes to find something she considered suitable for an event such as a party and began to express her wishes that they would play some music. Suddenly she gasped and Paige whirled around to see why her friend had decided to scare the shit out of her. "W-will there be other people at the party?"

Paige looked shocked. "Um, yes that's of what parties do. Bring people together, ya know?" Paige hoped her friend was pulling her leg, but she enclosed her friend in a hug when she began to shake. "Molly, what's wrong?" The green haired monster's voice was full of concern for she had never seen the winged roommate seem so afraid.

Molly stood frozen in place, but the small shaking of her frame informed Paige that she was indeed having a panic attack. She grasped Paige's arm with startling strength, and held her forehead with the other. It took all of Paige's strength to stop the girl from collapsing in her arms. "I-I get nervous around crowds. I…I…I don't really want to go anymore." Paige nodded in her head in understanding while calming and soothing the sophomore's hiccups and shaking. She wondered why the female was so afraid of crowds. "When I was a freshman here, at Monsters University, the older kids thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me. S-so when I went to the party th-they sprayed me with paint."

Paige was shocked upon hearing the confession of her friend. _They probably picked on her because she's another one of those 'impure' bloodlines._ "Molly, it's alright." She tried to lull her friend and distract her from the fear of the party. "We don't have to go if it bothers you." Molly's head shot up and she looked at Paige with wide yet hopeful eyes.

Molly loosened her grip on the other female's arm. "B-but you have to go, right?"

Paige released her friend from her comforting embrace and waved her hand in a forgetful manner. "Please as if. I don't have to go, that arrogant ass Johnny just wants me to go. Besides, you're much cooler than Johnny will ever be." And she meant it. Even if Molly wasn't scary, she had heart that Johnny couldn't get; not even with all of his fame and skill. Molly grinned sheepishly in response before suddenly wrapping Paige in a tight hug. Although Paige wasn't one to receive hugs, she couldn't push the obviously hurt monster because of her own personal feelings. She patted her slowly on the back, awkwardly, and waited until Molly had her fill of security and relief. When the hug finished, both sophomore's sat on Paige's bed and chatted away about life before university.

"So you have to brothers? That's tough; I love my brother to death, but he drives me crazy most of the time," Paige told the sophomore who nodded in response. "And there Siamese twins too?"

Molly nodded her head in conformation, "yep that's Terri and Terry. Terri with an I is the shorter one and he's a dance major. Oh, but Terry with a y is…quite the opposite. He's well-mannered and more down to earth. But he's sweet as can be, both of them are but Terry takes the cake as the gentlemen of the two."

"Alex is my little troublemaker; he's always getting into trouble. But he's brilliant; he makes me feel stupid sometimes, "Paige admitted to the roommate, "but—

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound echoed through the close quarters of the dorm room and both girls pointed a finger at another saying the other did it. "By Waternooses's claw, I'm hungry…say would you like to buy me something to eat?" Paige glared at Molly, who only laughed in response to the somewhat intimidating glower. But Paige couldn't say no to Molly; of course they hadn't gone to the part as planned, but that didn't mean that she didn't owe her for trying to get out of her shell. Paige assured herself that Molly's anxiety would fade with time and the right amount of trust from the right person. Paige stood from the comfort of her bed and pulled on the old senior sweater over her blue MU shirt that was ripped at the sleeves. She threw some money in her jean pockets that had been lazily stuffed into her purse from her mother who insisted she take it.

Paige waved back to her friend from the doorway to her winged friend, "I'll be back in just a minute, alright. Molly? Do you like monster munchies?"

Molly's eyes visibly widened, "do I?! What kind of question is that!?" Paige shrugged her shoulders, who didn't love monster munchies? She shut the door behind her and didn't go until a satisfying click signaled the door had been locked. She walked down the blue carpet flooring with ease and enjoyed the silence that came from everyone either studying or being present at the ROR party. Suddenly Molly wasn't so bummed that she decided not to go and just spend time with Molly talking about her strange brothers, Terri and Terry. They sounded interesting enough, interesting to the point she was considering meeting the twins and their frat, Oozma Kappa. Paige hoped it was nothing like Roar Omega Roar.

She traveled down the dimly lit stairwell and covered her eyes as she passed various monsters licking each other's faces off in what could never be considered kissing. Their hands trailing up and down their partners bodies, hugging them in a suffocating embrace and breathing hot air on their skin or fur. She was glad when she finally reached the final floor and the moans of pleasure disappeared from her mind as she opened the door. Other students conversed in the lounge and acted more civil then their fellow monsters in the stairs; quietly chatting amongst one another, taking pictures and reminiscing about old times. Paige waved as a few of them offered her kind smiles and glared at the ones who stared at her with lecherous eyes.

She swung the door open to the outside and breathed in the fresh air as the night breeze ruffled her green hair. Paige mad her way down the stairs, gripping the cool side bar for support, and listening to the rustle of leaves. She shivered; summer in Monstropolis was a strange thing. Hugging her small form, Paige made her way through the lawn and through the crowds of monsters that were headed to Johnny's party.

"I can't wait to see Johnny," one girl squealed inside the crowd and Paige looked at the female who said her wishes aloud. She was almost as tall as she was with pink hair and had three eyes that looked to each of her identical friends who nodded in agreement. Each girl had leg warmers and fur skirts that looked soft to the touch, and each wore a pink shirt with the initials PNK on them that formed around their curved bodies.

"I bet he's waiting for us, right now, "another giggled and the girl's sighed adoringly while Paige made vomiting notions.

"Too bad he got paired with some loser in our class," the girl she recognized to be Heather Olson, the winner of the miss know it all contest in Paige's book. "The same girl who had the guts to say such awful things to Johnny. I hope he embarrasses her at the party tonight." Paige scowled deeply while making sure to shove the frat girl as hard as she could as she made her way into the town.

Ignoring the various people who called her Bones, Paige managed to make her way into the university residence where other monsters, grouped together to keep out strangers, pointed at her bone mask before going back to whispering. Paige honestly didn't know what they found so strange about her; did they own mirrors?

Paige wasn't sure where she was going and regretted not asking for directions from one of the posy's that had settled in spots around the street. She soon found herself in the one place she had been trying to avoid on her shopping trip for monster munchies; the fraternity block. In a circle, or a cul-de-sac, the houses were set side by side with little space between them. It was obvious which ones were more popular judging by the design and splendor of each one. The ROR home was an impressive sight to behold by any standard; large red windows with white drapes, a white finish that sculpted the beauty of the home perfectly; a large stone chimney with a simple build, and it couldn't have been a monster's home without fangs hanging from the top of the windows. It was large, larger than house on her street, and was doubled floored which was a shock for her. She was curious how a home for college students was better than her own since she was a young monster.

And next to it was the JEX home, which looked mundane in comparison with its grand neighbor. The color looked faded and uncared for, but a simple porch set up in front was impressive her. But knowing Johnny he probably had a pool in the back with a hot tub and a barbecue to boot. She scoffed when drunken laughter emerged from each of the houses on the block followed by a crash of expensive merchandise.

Paige could have jumped with happiness as the sight of Heat Fist talking to a group of his friends, each with a sweater that read MUM which she guessed stood for Monsters University Martial Arts. He had a large grin on his face as he waved his hands around wildly as if trying to exaggerate a point. She walked up to him and was about to tap him on the shoulder, when she heard a loud squeal coming from the street.

…_Archie?_

Paige backed away from the martial arts leader and listened carefully for the squeal of her long lost friend. Archie the scare pig, her beloved pet and companion, and the mascot of Fear Tech rival of the Horror Academy Wolves. She raced towards the street and was stunned to see a familiar green shaped monster riding her little buddy who was squealing with annoyance with Mike's hat in his jaws. She raced towards her little pet who seemed to run faster once she came into view and Mike screeched like a Archie when a football knocked him off Archie.

"Archie!" Paige cried out with glee and the little pig squeaked again in response to his old friend's call of affection, but he was going so fast that he didn't slow down and rushed past her. Another monster ran up from behind Mike, a large monster with shaggy blue fur and purple dots decorating his body in different sizes and shapes. He had two small horns attached to his head and a large spiked tail that swung like a pendulum as he ran to her with a ridiculous smile on his face. She watched as he sped past her to try and corral Archie while Mike grasped a football and sent it flying at a line of bikes .The bikes fell which hit the trash can that rolled in front of Archie ensnaring him in a trash can cage. Mike grinned while running towards the can before spotting her.

"Hey, Paige," Mike called with a grin similar to the spotted monsters and he lifted the pig out of the trash can then took his cap back. "I wonder why he ran here…." Paige knew why her beloved Archie had run to the fraternity party; because of her. She had touched the hat and, being the smart pig he was, Archie picked up her scent and went to find his master. Suddenly the other monster lifted Mikey into the air and declared the honest fact; MU rules. Archie was handed to one of the monsters who slapped a MU sticker on Archie's fear tech coat and paraded him around.

"Archie!" She repeated and Archie wriggled out of the grasp of the greedy students, practically jumping into her arms in the process. She snuggled the pig to her face and giggled as his sand paper tongue stroked her maroon cheek flesh. She missed the warmth of his fur and the tap of his feet as he patted her arms and stomach. "My poor little baby, did that mean monster scare you?" Archie squeaked in response and she took it as an 'of course, all monsters university students are indecent.'

Paige sauntered over to Mike and the dotted monster and smiled down in greeting to Mike. "And who might you be, lovely lady?" The purple monster questioned as he took her hand and kissed it softly with a charming smile on his furry features. Paige was unsure if she should blush and stammer or yank her hand and scoff at his attempt of flattery.

"I'm Paige, Paige Jordan," she answered in a hard tone as she took her hand back from his own, "and you are?" Paige heard Mike whisper something along the lines of 'here we go again' and 'more bragging, yeah.'

"The name's James P. Sullivan, but _you_ may call me Sulley," he greeted as he fixed his fur coat and waiting to see her reaction. Paige's smile enlarged on her face as she hugged Archie tighter to her chest and looked at the taller monster with adoration evident in her eyes.

"It's such an honor to meet you," Paige stammered over her own words, and he smiled in return. "I can't believe I'm meeting someone of your status." Mike was muttering angrily to himself and Archie squeaked in agreement with whatever the one eyed monster was mumbling below.

"Hey toots, move over, I'm trying to recruit a new member," a voice ordered and Paige swore she heard a vessel pop inside of her at the new yet still demeaning nickname. She protested with a hard voice, but was still shoved aside along with Mike who wasn't happy about going unnoticed by the recruiter, no recruiters, another one joined. The two argued over which one would receive the Sullivan heir and said heir just stood amused but egging them on with an innocent look and a bemused look in his eyes.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen, and _lady_, "a voice drawled and Paige's mood dropped when she recognized the voice to be Johnny's. Behind him were Javier, Chip and Chet, who still glared at her from his spot next to his adoring 'teacher.' "Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar. What's your name, Big Blue?"

Johnny draped a friendly arm around one of Sulley' s much taller shoulders as he steered him away from two bummed recruiters , a lady and a small and very disappointed monster. "The nerve on that guy," Mike whispered under his breath as he followed behind the fraternity and Sulley.

"Did you see me ride the pig? That took guts." Mike's voice held desperation to fit in that surprised her because it didn't go unnoticed how she remembered feeling that way. Like an outcast. Like a freak, like a stranger. And Mike was feeling the exact same. Johnny whirled around to look down the stairs at Mike, the monster he considered scum and inferior, and scoffed.

"Slow down, squirt, this is a party for scare students only," Chet interjected so that his beloved Johnny wouldn't have to, "and that witch. If you were going to be late, the least you can do is call a head and tell us you're busy tonight with your 'night job." The other brothers snickered, Javier excluded, and Paige felt her cheeks burn brighter than fire. Chet smirked; relishing his victory over the green haired female and turned to ask Johnny how he liked his comeback.

"Oh, sorry, killer," Johnny said in a tone of mock remorse as he walked down the stairs to her and Mike, "you might want to hang out with someone more your speed. They look fun." Mike and Paige looked back at a table of fairly pitiful monsters that didn't look scarier than Archie but Paige recognized the Siamese twins from afar as Molly's brothers. "Go crazy." With a pat on the shoulder and a wink to Paige who mimicked a vomiting notion, he jogged up the stairs to join his brothers and Sulley.

"Is that a joke?" Mike and Paige asked at the same time, and Johnny sighed.

"Paige you're welcome to come in, but only so we can discuss our project, but," Johnny continued, "Sulley talk to your friend, will ya?" Paige wanted to shout that she would rather lick the library floor than work with him, but she settled with a scornful glare as Sulley talked to Mike.

"But I am a scare student!" Mike insisted and Paige, along with Archie, nodded their heads in agreement.

"I mean for scare students, that you know, have a chance," Sulley candidly said, and Paige felt a pang of hurt shoot through her heart. Before Mike could reply, she shot her arm out in front of him and a wild smirk appeared on her face.

"How about a little wager then?"

The ROR brothers and Sulley turned and face the maroon skinned monster. Johnny grinned, "oh and what are the details of this wager?"

"If Mike can out scare Sulley, than you have to do my laundry for two months, buy my food for two months and apologize to Mike." Paige informed and she heard the small monster gasp next to her.

"And if Sulley wins," Johnny informed as he walked down the stairs once more to stand a stair above Paige, "you have to admit I was right, do my laundry for two months, and cook my meals every day for, hmm let's see, two months? Do we have a deal, Bones?"

Paige's smirk widened and Johnny hesitated when she took her hand out to shake his larger purple one, "you're on, hot shot."


	6. Chapter VI

**A thousand apologizes, my dedicated fans, for not posting fast enough. It's been a crazy time for me between all the soccer and projects and tests and family things! I promise to try and post as fast as possible from now on, because it's not fair to leave you all hanging on the bet! Please enjoy this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait!  
**

* * *

By the time Paige returned to her dorm room with a foolish grin on her face and a pig in her arms, everyone on campus had heard about the bet between the frat president and the new sophomore. It spread like wild fire and even the most unpopular of students had been placing bets and chatting about her audacity. The other frats were beginning to doubt the ferocity of the top frat and Paige could tell that this was going to be a tough fight; there was no way that they would stand for losing. Although, Paige didn't seem worried as she filled in her winged friend about the details of the bet and the way she stood up to Johnny, nervous butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. If she lost, she would have to slave around for Johnny, and besides that, he would probably make her wear some demeaning maid's outfit. He might even put it in the school year book where he would boast about his win against cocky little "Bones."

Molly sighed as soon as Paige had finished explaining. "Figures you would do that. Remind me to never let you leave alone. I mean, _ever._"

Paige rolled her eyes at the reaction of her fellow roommate. "I couldn't just let Johnny get away with everything. He's...just a bully. I need to put him in his place for the good of everyone. Even the people in his own frat." Paige yanked up the bed sheets as she prepared to open the gates of sleep and enjoy its welcome. She stared up at the ceiling, ignoring her friend's gaze. "I...I just want someone to teach him a lesson."

"I know, sweetie, but it doesn't have to be you! Don't get in trouble because of this, Paige." Molly warned as she pulled her own covers up so she could climb underneath them. "By the way, what's with the pig?"

Paige grinned sheepishly back at her friend before bringing the furry pig up to her friend and rubbing her cheek against it. "Isn't he adorable?! This is Archie, my old Fear Tech buddy. The only guy at that school who didn't like me for my looks." Molly managed to smile back despite the sleepiness in her eyes. "This guy named Sulley stole him from his home. I can't believe he would do that to this poor little guy. Did that mean monster scare you, baby? Don't worry; mama will protect you."

Molly shook her head at the behavior of her friend. "Talking to a pig. I didn't know you were that desperate for friends."

"I am not desperate for friends. Archie just happens to be the cutest guy in the entire world!" Paige said while smothering her pet with kisses. "I don't even need a boyfriend with him around! I'll just be happy with him!" Molly laughed at this. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She waved a hand dismissively in front of her face as she snuggled underneath her covers and prepared to sleep. Paige stared at the lump in the bed and frowned not catching what her friend was trying to hint to. She followed suit, eager to get some sleep after the fiasco with Sulley and Johnny and Archie. With her comfy pajamas on, Paige buried herself under the covers and pulled Archie close to her. The pig squealed happily as he snuggled into her chest with a snort electing a smile from the young monster. After a while of Archie chewing on her hair and Molly threatening to eat the pig if he pooped on the floor, Paige drifted off into sweet sleep.

* * *

A gentle knock on the door woke Paige up before her obnoxious alarm clock could and she grumbled as she began to wake. Archie growled next to her as if to say _who is awake at this hour_? With a loud groan and another knock, Paige kicked off her covers and pushed away her speckled pet to the side to walk to the door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Paige grasped the brass handle of her door (after lots of fumbling in the darkness) and yanked the door open. Paige was surprised to see the familiar form of the martial arts president, Heat Fist, standing at her door with a wide grin on his face as if he had been awake for hours.

His eyes roamed her form and usually she would have snapped at him, but she was so tired that she barely noticed. "Nice pajamas, Paige." He mused. Paige blushed as she remembered she was wearing her pink pajamas with the word "love bear" printed across her chest and multiple hearts slapped on the matching shorts. "Anyways, since you have classes later on, I was wondering if you would mind trying out now for the club. Unless you really need those couple hours of sleep. I can always come back later." Heat Fist said sincerely. Paige hesitated she really wanted those couple more hours of sleep, but she had promised him that she would show up. And he looked so desperate standing in front of her dorm door wearing his little martial arts belt.

"Alright, I'm game." She answered finally and chuckled when he let out a very excited 'yes.' "Just let me get dressed, I'll be right out then." Heat Fist nodded as she shut the door and attempted to find clothes that were somewhat decent for a martial arts training session. She maneuvered her way around the room without the lights, afraid she would disturb Molly, and hissed as she occasionally knocked into various furniture pieces. It didn't help that little Archie was awake and following her around, squealing and biting at her long pants. "Knock it off, Archie!" She whispered fiercely but he continued to squeal. She eventually found a decent shirt, a short sleeved shirt with the words "Allergic to stupid people" and fitted black yoga pants that hugged her legs.

Ever so quietly, she tip toed over to the door and opened it to join Heat Fist outside. He gave her a thumbs up. "Much better. You're not gonna impress anyone with your pink pajamas." She blushed a horrid shade of red but he just laughed, not mockingly like Johnny, but just a kind laugh. Heat Fist placed a comforting hand on her small shoulder and it was then Paige realized how awfully small she was compared to the giant red monster with his gleaming white fangs. "Don't worry, Paige, you'll do fine. I know a good martial arts kid anywhere."

* * *

Dressed in her gym clothes at a time too early to speak of, Paige sat on the floor of the gym with twelve other hopefuls, waiting for the try-outs to begin. It turned out that it was so popular that not everyone could make the team, and therefore people had to be told no. As she slowly stretched and warmed up her muscles, she felt out of place among the other girls with their curvy, developed figures that were only emphasized by the skimpy, fitted clothing they wore. After being rejected by the other clubs, they probably figured that the best chance they had a getting into any club was martial arts. Paige sighed with derision as she stayed off to the side, away from the other girls and boys, trying to ignore their whispers and covert glances.

"What am I doing?" She muttered softly to herself. "I don't need anyone more teasing. There's no way I can do this." She sighed softly. "I don't belong here…"

Paige never felt this way in the martial arts world. There was no reason to...all the girls looked just like her in both height and build. Granted, some were a little heavier muscled than others, but that did not matter. The point was, it was an environment were girls did not care about being either flat or short. Boobs were merely things that got in the way. Lucky boys, they didn't have to deal with such a problem.

Heat Fist smiled and waved at Paige as she walked by before taking his place beside his other club-mates. Now that they were both standing, Paige could see that Heat Fist was about two inches taller than she was, and while he wasn't ripped, she could see the lean muscle tone that kept him from being skeletal. The a medium height girl , a monster of about 5'5" with piercing blue eyes, green reptilian skin, and four arms accompanied by two legs, stepped forward.

"Wake up, ladies and gentlemen! I know it's early but come on. On a different note, I will introduce myself, my name is Clara, and the red guy beside me is my brother, Heat Fist. And I would also like to thank all of you for waking up so early to come to these tryouts."

The other martial arts club members clapped in agreement to their friend's words.

"Because the open positions need to filled A.S.A.P., we'll be letting you know right away if you make the club or not." Clara motioned to Heat Fist who in turn knelt and put a CD into the portable boom-box the guys had brought in with them from football. "While my captain is prepping, I'm going to explain how this is all going to work." She held up a clipboard. "We have all your names on this list. Depending on how many years of martial arts experience you have, you will be asked to do certain moves based on what you should now." As she spoke, Clara held up the silver whistle that hung from her neck. "When I blow the whistle, that's your signal to stop and move aside for the next monster who I'll call up to start grooving. Does this make sense to all of you?"

Paige and all the other monsters nodded.

Clara smiled. "Good. Now, if we like your moves, then we'll ask you to stay and see how you fair against one of us." As she spoke, Heat Fist, who had finished with the radio cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Now," Clara continued. "We're not expecting you to be experts, but we hope you at least make it a little difficult for us. Please don't be discouraged; all of us have trained since we were very little, I don't expect anyone to beat us." Clara smirked. "All right, now...are we ready?"

The tweleve hopefuls clapped and cheered. Paige quickly joined in with them.

Clara beamed. "All right, then. Ladies and gentlemen, move off to the side if you please...Heat Fist, start the tunes," she said as she consulted her list. Suddenly the gym was alive with rock music that Paige often listened to during any work out. "Freeman! You're up first!"

Paige stood back and watched each monster as they were called, internalizing the beat of the song as she waited for her turn to come. There were one girl and two boys who were genuinely talented...the others were either too stiff, uncoördinated or simply could not find the beat of the music. It made Paige cringe just to watch them. The whistle blew.

"Jordan! You're up."

Paige smiled when she saw Heat Fist flash her the thumbs-up sign, and quickly went to work. She started off at a slow run before performing an air flare on the cold wooden floor and then flipping onto her feet to do a hook-kick combo and they back flipping once more to finish with a round house kick.

When Clara blew the whistle, her eyes were wide-as were eyes of all the other clubbers. Heat Fist alone smiled softly. "O...okay, guys. If I call your names, please stay so you can advance to the next challenge. I your name isn't called, sorry you didn't make the cut, and thanks again for trying out." Clara consulted her list. "Freeman...Moore...and Jordan!"

* * *

After the practice was finished, the two other students; a girl and a boy were just as excited as she was to be in the club. One was a tall and willowy girl with long orange braided hair that pooled down her dull yellow skin. She had pointy spikes poking from her spinal cord and a long tail that occasionally wrapped around her leg when she was nervous, which was quite often. She also had large glasses that sat on her tiny face and in a way she was reminded of the shy Randy with his purple lizard body.

The next and last competitor was a tall monster, who resembled Heat Fist in many ways; tall, brooding, handsome, and a smirk across his features. It wasn't arrogant, but it was amused as if he was telling himself jokes about each person he looked at. He had two sets of arms that rippled with muscles and two lean legs that jutted from his somewhat large waist. He had fur covering his head, his chest, and the small of his back that looked misplaced with his orange fur while it was white. He had beautiful eyes, she realized as she stared into the orbs on his face, a color of the deep sky, a fierce blue. Obviously the others realized this as well as they stared and whispered to one another when he looked there direction. And he had looked at her.

Paige felt her cheeks warm as his smirk turned into a warm smile and he waltzed over to her in slow motion. All eyes fell upon her and the mysterious boy and a hush went over the group in the gym. Heat Fist and Clara stopped their arguing to see what the fuss was about as well. He stopped in front of her and Paige grumbled as she realized how short she really was. "Hello, Miss. You did pertty well today." He complimented with a drawl to his speech and she shivered involuntarily.

"H-Hi, you're not that bad yourself."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm not as good as the rest of y'all. I just started bout a couple years back." Seeing the question in her eyes he began to explain. "I moved here from Malabama for my senior year in high school and I've been here ever since. I got t'a admit. The big city takes some gettin' used to, but I'm pertty sure that I'm gettin' the hang of it."

"I've never met anyone from Malabama before," Paige confessed and watched as his smile grew wider. "What's it like?" Paige was a city girl, born and raised, and as a city girl she had never left the hustle in bustle since she was born. She often heard of the countryside and the peacefulness, and it sounded so tempting, but Paige wasn't sure she could handle the silence without it becoming unnerving to her.

"Beautiful. " He admitted. "I love the city now, but I'll never forget where I came from until the day I die. You should come out and see it sometime, get a break from the city life.

She smirked playfully in return. "Is that an invitation?"

He chuckled half hardheartedly at her quip.

"I guess it is."

Paige smiled sheepishly, her blush gradually fading as she grew more comfortable. "How long have you been at MU?"

"Since I was a freshman, boy was that a harsh year." He shuddered as the memories resurfaced and Paige suppressed a giggle. "I joined a frat on the first day, guess they were pertty desperate for someone to join. Lookin' back, I can't believe I did."

"Which frat?" Asked Paige, already fearing the answer.

"Roar Omega Roar." He responded with a sigh.

"Oh?" Paige managed to finally say, trying to keep her voice light and surprised.

He nodded as a sour expression settled on his features. "Yep. I still don't know why I joined. Guess I really wanted acceptance. They weren't all bad, but I quit after the new president, Johnny, took over. Can't stand the guy. He's kind of like a spoiled little kid, ain't he?"

Paige could have kissed him she was so happy. Another monster who agreed Johnny wasn't mister amazing and was truly just a pompous buffoon. "You can say that again."

"He's kind of like a spoiled little kid, ain't he?" He repeated and Paige smiled in return. She didn't know him, didn't know much about him besides the fact he was gorgeous and accented, but she was sure they were destined to be good friends. He understood! It was a miracle, a male who was just as brilliant as she was. Her day was beginning perfectly.

"Oi, Bones!"

Paige paled on the spot as she didn't dare turn and face the owner of the voice. Her "friend" looked over her head and she was sure he was seeing Johnny and his annoying little gang trailing behind him like silly girls with crushes. She could hear Chet's legs clip clapping against the gym floor and hear Javier's equally accented voice asking him to stop exaggerating his steps. "Bones, are you deaf?" He called again and Paige felt a nerve burst inside her head. She slowly turned to face the incredibly close Johnny and the rest of the Roar Omega Roar Frat. So uncomfortably close she could smell his expensive cologne and a faint scent of fresh flowers, with that smell, she frowned. Why would he smell like flowers? She glared up at Johnny who smirked down at her and glanced over at Javier who offered a rare smile that few, especially Johnny, would ever see.

She sighed, irritation filling it. "No, I'm not deaf. What do you want?"

"Oh I think you know," he responded and he looked past her to the boy. "Oh, it's you."

Paige looked back and forth between the two men and even the Roar brothers seemed nervous. They regarded one another with judgmental eyes and annoyed eyes. Each waited for the other to move, to react, to speak; anything that would bait the other into a confrontation. Paige wasn't going to step in and save Johnny, but she certainly didn't want her mysterious friend to get in trouble like she did. "Long time no see, Johnny." He answered cooly.

Johnny regarded his former frat brother with curious eyes before looking back to her. "Whatever. I came here at this stupid hour to tell you that we need to begin our project." She suppressed an annoyed groan as she remembered the due date of the project was nearing the more she procrastinated. The project that she would be doing with the stupid monster would decide the fate of her spot in MU, along with Molly's. "So, what are we going to do? I was thinking someone from my pure blood line would be better than your own."

She snorted. "As if. Were choosing a Jordan."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"Try me, pipsqueak."

"That's original."

"Enough!" Heat Fist shouted as he pushed Paige and Johnny apart from one another and glared at Johnny more than her. He looked royally pissed that the president had interrupted his tryouts, but knew their was so little he could do without getting in trouble with the dean. "Paige was just leaving anyways, she's finished with tryouts for the day. But if she tells me you're bugging her, I'll make you regret coming in here."

"I'm sooo scared." Chet mocked and the brothers snickered in response to the threat. "Just go back to your dancing club okay?"

Heat Fist scowled at the smaller monster before placing a hand on Paige's shoulder as she stood furiously in front of Johnny who smirked down at her. "Everything okay over here?"

Paige nodded, even though she wasn't sure herself. "Yeah, I have to go. He's my partner, in one of my classes." Heat Fist looked hesitant as he glanced back and forth between her and the frat. "S'okay. I can handle myself, he's not going to do anything. Just don't make it worse, you'll only yourself in trouble." Heat Fist opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head in warning for him to silence his complaints. Heat Fist finally nodded and with one last glare at Johnny, she followed after the ROR. She looked back one more time at her mysterious friend who tilted his head at her in a farewell. She wanted to wave goodbye. Say something. Ask for his name, anything. All she could muster was a slight wave of her hand and he turned on his heel and joined Heat Fist who walked away with clenched fists.

Johnny gave her a look of mocking disapproval. "The martial arts club? Really, Bones, are you that desperate for friends?" She said nothing as Javier pushed the door to the gym open and held it open for her and his leader. The green monster snarled when she slowed down her pace to look back at the club once more. They were all looking at her, even the monsters who didn't make it, some gave her looks of pity, others jealousy and some looked suspicious. "Bones? Anyone home?"

She looked back to Johnny, who almost looked innocent when he sounded curious. "Nothing, I'm coming."

Javier spoke up next. "Miss. Bones, we are only here to discuss the project. Then we shall leave you alone."

All of the ROR brothers looked at their bug member with puzzled expressions. "Miss? What the hell, Javier? She ain't royalty or nothing."

Javier shrugged. "Her great-great-great grandfather is Magellan Jordan. That makes her Monsters University Royalty." Everyone, including Paige, gawked at the purple bug who kept a calm and apathetic expression. "What? Did you not know? Magellan Jordan founded Monsters University, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't all be here today. Perhaps you should use him for your project, no?" Johnny frowned in deep thought as Chet began to scold Javier for interrupting Johnny, and Paige nodded her head as a smiled formed.

"Yes! You're a genius, Javier!" She snapped her fingers in thought and the ROR brother's looked at her like she had monster munchies coming out of her nose. Javier blushed, an awkward color on his purple face as Johnny's frown seemed to grow into a full-fledged scowl. "That makes sense! I must have plenty of information about him at home. It's makes so much sense."

Javier shrugged. "Thank you, _señorita_."

Chet blinked his one eye. "Senorita? Are you trying to pick her up, Javier?"

"Enough." Johnny ordered roughly and they all silenced. "Fine. You want to do the stupid founder of our school? Alright. Will use him, but I won't like it." Paige faced the horned monster and actually managed a smile. Despite the fact that he stood for everything she hated. "I _really, really_ won't like it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Paige confessed. She picked up her bag, the one the green monster had taken for her, and walked off towards the dorm room for classes. She could feel the eyes of ROR on her back as she sauntered away and one of them focused on her butt (she hoped it wasn't Johnny), but she was actually happy. He wasn't nearly as difficult as she thought he would be, it was almost disappointing for her. He would usually put up a fight; add some smart remarks and maybe a jab at her height or mask. _I wonder why he's in such a good mood,_ she thought.

"Johnny!" A feminine voice called out and Paige froze mid-step. She turned to face Johnny and a watched as a wide grin spread across his face. An genuine smile was on his face, something she wasn't used to seeing. Even his fellow brothers were smiling, not cocky or arrogant either. A group of women, the fraternity PNK, giggled as they charged over to the ROR. One in particular, a girl with short purple hair and a wide smile, pranced over to Johnny and wrapped her slim arms around him in a hug. Paige's jaw dropped as his larger arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could have gasped in shock, but she was too busy be disgusted by the sight. "Awe, did you have to see your stupid partner today? At this time in the morning?!"

Johnny sighed before twirling her around in his arms. "Yep, I had to meet her at her stupid martial arts club. I don't think she made it, which makes it a even bigger waste."

She gave him sympathetic eyes, big and wide with admiration. "Really? She sounds awful. I'm so sorry that you have to work with her."

"I'll manage." He informed her and she giggled in response. He looked up at her and she cocked her head back in disgust. He noticed her look and so did his creepy three eyed girlfriend. The girl gave her a look of pure hatred and hostility that normally would have made Paige upset if she wasn't so disgusted by the fact that Johnny was capable of affection. "Jealous Bones?"

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry about not posting sooner. I hope that this story makes up for the wait. So far, this chapter has been the most fun to write. Please leave reviews, the more the better. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter VII

**Well, I'm back again! I'm going to try and write my stories a lot faster now, so you all don't have to wait so long. I realized that this is a very good story that I'm now dedicated to and don't want to give up on.**

**Thanks again for the reviews; it really brightens my day to see all of them. Please keep reviewing, because it really does give me a lot of motivation to update and write sooner. So keep that in mind :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I met this wonderful guy at the martial arts club," Paige confessed and Molly gave her a soft smile but her eyes held question. "You should have been there. He's so sweet and funny...he's such a good listener and he's got this amazing southern accent to boot. And man, oh man, is he gorgeous!"

Molly grinned back. "Well, what's his name? Maybe I know him."

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. So I came up with a new name for him." Molly waited eagerly for the name of the mystery boy. "Johnny X."

"That's really clever."

"Think about it." Paige implored as a group of monsters waved at them with bright smiles. "He's everything Johnny isn't; polite, good-looking, smart, kind, and accented. It's perfect, if I may say so myself." Although, it had been a couple hours since the club tryouts she couldn't help but think about the accented boy with the charming smile. She wondered who he was, how old he was, and most importantly, what he thought of her.

"Sure." Molly sniffled, ending the conversation. Paige glanced at her friend, who looked more somber then she had the day before. She seemed distant, or maybe she was pushing herself away from Paige for reasons she didn't know. Her eyes had looked watery and red before they began talking, but she had shrugged it off.

"Did you know Johnny has a girlfriend?"

Molly looked at Paige as the two made their way to the Scaring School. "Yeah, you didn't?"

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "Nope, I don't know who would want to deal with him." She paused. "So, who is she?"

"Jealous, Paige?"

"Don't make me vomit." Paige shuddered and Molly laughed halfheartedly.

"Well, if you really want to know it's the one of the PNK chicks, I think her name is Naomi Jackson, she's been out with every guy at this school. She's a bad egg, trust me, you don't want to mess with her. She's a demon in disguise, a cute pink disguise. " Molly suddenly looked bitter, but Paige was too busy clutching her bag in thought. "She's been dating Johnny since last year; they're the evil duo of Monsters University."

"I see." Paige clucked back in response and ignored Molly's inquiring eyes. A heat burned in her chest that she couldn't put her finger on, but it hurt and it annoyed her. Molly seemed to know that she wasn't exactly in a good mood but she said nothing to further upset her.

"By the way, I need to talk to you about something." Molly admitted and pulled Paige off the path to her class. Paige ducked as a football was thrown over her head and joined Molly on a large metal bench. "Do...do you like me?"

Paige stared at her in bewilderment before taking her hands and nodding furiously. "Yes! Yes, of course I do. You're my friend. Why would you think otherwise?" Molly looked away from her and Paige saw tears well in her pretty eyes. "Molly, what's the matter?"

Her eyes quickly flashed back over to her and glared at her with an unmatched fury. She shoved off Paige's comforting hands and stood up from the chair with runny eyes and nose. She shook her head angrily before pointing an accusing finger at the girl, "Yo-You said all those awful things about me to Johnny. You think you're superior because of your bloodline." Paige gawked at her and shook her head quickly and tried to reach for her. "Don't touch me, yo-you monster! I thought you were my friend, I thought I could trust you. But you're like everyone else, you judge to quickly."

"What are you talking about?!"

Molly scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me! They told me, the PNK! They said that you called me dirt, scum. _Dirty blood._" The words sounded harsh on her tongue and even hearing those words sent shivers down Paige's spine. "Why? Why would you say that, you're no better than Johnny." Paige sneered while shaking her head in denial. "Your unbelievable. I see you with them, you say you hate them, but do you really?"

"Keep talking, Molly," Paige blurted out as took steps toward Molly until she was jabbing a finger into her chest, "how many friends do you actually have?! Do you even leave the dorm, unless its for class? Besides, what's it to you? It's my life. Why don't you stop worrying about it and get your own?"

Molly stared at Paige for a long moment, her face reddened, her eyes shining with the beginnings of tears that she's too stubborn to let fall. She turned away from Paige, who was still seeing red herself. She could see her shoulders begin to shake.

"Mol-"

"Forget it, Paige," she blurts out. She slings her own bag back over her shoulder. "I thought you were different, maybe my friend. My mistake."

"Whoa, Molly, you are my friend," Paige quickly assured, realizing her mistake. "I-"

"No offense, Paige, but sometimes it's not all about _you._"

Paige stared at her.

"I'm going back to the dorm," she whimpered, pushing past her. Paige watched, wordlessly, as Molly picked up a jog towards the dorm while shoving past any monster in her way. Including Mike. The little green monster's wave and greeting went unnoticed while Molly turned the corner and went out of her sight. He stared at her disappearing form, shrugged and then spotted Paige. She waved indifferently at the little monster and tried to push back her own tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Mike." She managed to greet, but her voice cracked.

He didn't notice, she realized with relief. "Hey, Paige, I was wondering if you could help with some studying. Randy's busy and Molly just stormed off. Would you mind?"

She looked between Mike and the building across the street where she was heading to. "Um, sure. As long as we can head over to my class while I'm helping you." Mike nodded his head and she walked off with the smaller monster towards the school. As she quizzed him on various techniques and phobia, she realized how incredibly smart he was. Every answer was correct and delivered without a moment of hesitation, but full of confidence. He was smart, but he lacked the scary factor. "Let's see, fear of darkness?"

"Too easy." He replied, "Myctophobia?"

"Yep." She answered back in astonishment. "By golly, you're smart. Every single one correct, I'm one impressed monster."

His cheeks lit up like fireworks. "Well, I study a lot and I always make time to check. There's no way I could lose to that Sulley guy now. You should see him in class, Paige, he's an idiot. He couldn't tell you the difference between Pocrescophobia and Pogonophobia!" She stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "Fear of gaining weight and fear of beards."

"Fear of beards? That's a thing?" She questioned and the little green monster nodded. "Well, I'm here. I'm sure will win the bet, and then Eggplant will be doing my laundry **and** my cooking. I hope he knows how to make monster munchies." Mike laughed at her joke and wished her a goodbye as she stepped up the stairs into the Scaring School. The doors swung wide open and revealed the PNK girls who were giggling before stopping to stare at her as if she was a mold festering on a wall.

"Oh, it's you." One of the girls snorted. Paige felt like the girls were judging her and they probably were as they circled around her, and poked at her choice of attire. "How's the little winged girl?"

Paige felt her bone horn's grow on her head as she snarled viciously at them. "What did you say to her!?"

They snickered in unison. "Oh, nothing. We just told her the truth: she's an embarrassment to scarers." Paige felt rage boil inside her and she let out a angry growl that only made them laugh all the more. "Ooh, so scary. You won't do anything to us, we have Johnny. Or at least Naomi does, wrapped around her little finger." Suddenly, their laughter and snickering ceased and even Paige heard what poured out of her mouth. For a moment, no one spoke as Paige processed what the PNK girl had just told her.

"What did you say?"

The rest of the group all glared at the one girl. "Shut your mouth, Britney."They all looked back at Paige who still had wide eyes and a shocked expression. "She said nothing, isn't that right?"

The one python girl, with green skin and pink hair, looked somberly at the ground as it had suddenly become interesting. "Ye-Yeah."

"What are you going to do to Johnny?" Paige asked, surprising herself with the amount of anger her voice held.

They laughed again and hooked their arms together. "What sees to be the problem, ladies?" The same sweet feminine voice from before questioned and Paige turned to face Johnny and his piece of arm candy. Johnny was still wearing his stupid grin and the monster girl, Naomi, wore an innocent expression but her eyes glared hatefully into Paige's. "Paige, why are you bothering my girls?"

"I'm not." She tensely replied, but somewhat glad someone called her by her actual name.

"Don't listen to her, Naomi," they shouted back. "She's threatening us and telling us she's going to take you from Naomi because she's jealous."

Paige felt her cheeks turn as red as Heat Fist's fur and her breath hitched in her throat as she began to stutter. "Wh-What?! Don't be ridiculous, I would rather lick the floor then go out with **it.**"

Naomi flashed a false smile. "Well, sorry, sister. He's taken." Johnny pulled the female closer to his hips and she giggled counter to his possessive hold. It was surprising to the short girl: Johnny, the snob of MU, was being played like a harp by a silly little succubi girl. The way he looked at her, adoring, loving, and the way he hung onto her every word was sweetly sickening. "Baby, I have to go, but are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Johnny brushed a furry hand gently against her purple skin. "Of course, babe." Paige mimicked a vomiting motion before averting her eyes from their romantic exchange and walking into the building. As she made her way inside the room, she quickly moved to the very back of the classroom to be alone with her thoughts. She was confused; she would be happy when Naomi crushed Johnny's heart like a bug underfoot, but she also knew she would be conflicted with her guilt if he was crushed. Even if he did deserve it.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet, Bones."

"..."

"Is it because you're jealous?"

"No." Was the harsh yet hushed reply to the snark comment.

"Whatever you say, but I know you are." He quipped back and Paige rolled her eyes. She was trying desperately to focus on her work, a test assigned three days into school, but Johnny refused to leave her alone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Johnny, I'm sure." She snapped back and he smirked in response to her annoyed reaction. Paige returned to her work as she jotted down various answers to questions she barely had time to study for. Professor Knight roamed up and down the rows of seats to check for cheaters and note passing, and was ready ,at a moments notice, to snatch up papers and eat them. It had already happened to Chet when he called back to Johnny to wish him good luck, and Paige laughed loudly when her teacher commented on the taste, sushi. "You know Naomi is going to crush you right?" Paige mentally smacked herself for revealing the little secret between her and the PNK girls.

Johnny cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

_Well, I already gave it away_. "Naomi is going to crush you're heart sometime soon. I know it." Paige informed him in a quiet tone. "Do you understand?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah...you're **really** jealous." Paige groaned and smacked her forehead on the table; he really did have a one track mind.

"Is everything alright up there, Miss. Jordan?" Professor Knight called up to the sophomore and her irritating partner.

"Yes sir." She called back down to him. "What I'm trying to say is...Naomi is playing you like a harp; they're messing with you. I don't know why, but their-"

"Miss. Jordan? Is there something wrong?" Professor Knight called once more, irritation even more clear in his tone. "As glad as I am to see you getting along with your partner, I would like you to focus on your tests."

"Yes sir." She replied and gave a warning glare to Johnny before finishing the test in front of her. With a relieved sigh, she slapped her pencil down, flipped over her sheet and nestled her arms behind her long hair. Johnny wasn't even closed to finish, stuck on an answer or two, but he snarled viciously when she had finished before him. "Jealous, Eggplant?"

"Shut up." He snapped back and a small smirk formed on her face. Paige retrieved her paper from the small desk and made her way to the end of the row and to the stairs. She prepared to turn in her paper when she felt her her balance shift and her legs slip from underneath her. She let out a none to quiet cry as she felt herself fall forward. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up and steadying her on the stairs. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to stare back into those of Johnny X. He was grinning a bright smile and she could feel her cheeks redden.

"Hey."

"Hey there, Miss." He greeted back, his cool minty breath fanning her face. "Don't believe I ever caught yer name."

"It's Paige, Paige Jordan." She coughed and Professor Knight cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality. Everyone was looking at them strangely, even Chet, all looking surprised and a few of the women looked envious. Johnny X set her back on the stairs carefully and she adjusted her ruffled clothes as he helped her steady herself after the trip. "And you?"

His mouth was inches away from her ears. "Logan, Logan Moore. Pleasure to make yer acquaintance, Paige." Paige's heart fluttered away in her chest as her cheeks grew warm once again and she made her way down the stairs, carefully this time. Even though she wouldn't have minded being caught by Logan once more. She walked over to Professor Knight who snatched her paper from her hands and regarded it with careful eyes and occasionally looked up to her to see what she was doing.

"Congratulations, Miss. Jordan," Professor Knight grunted as he placed it on his desk along with the other papers. "You may return to your seat. And this time, try being a little more careful with those stairs." The classroom snickered as she made her way back to her seat besides Johnny who looked more irritable than usual. He glanced at her quickly before returning to his work and zipping through the test as if it was child's play and walking down the stairs himself to hand in his paper. On his way back up, he stopped to glare at Logan who looked up at the senior with sinless and kind eyes. He whispered something to the other monster before climbing up the stairs and plopping himself down next to her again.

"Didn't know you and Logan were a thing."

She looked over at the monster who seemed to be looking anywhere else in the room but her. "You never asked." Was the snappy remark. "And for your information, we're not a 'thing.' I just met the guy for crying out loud."

"Didn't look that way to me."

"As if you're one to talk. Naomi was practically snogging you're face off!"

"Snogging? What the hell is that?" He snapped back in a softer tone when Professor Knight began to glare in their direction. "At least, she's pretty. And she smells nice."

"Well you're a mean person. And I don't like you."

"Likewise." Johnny cracked. "At least we can agree on something."

"Like the fact that you're an bully?" Her voice rising and soon people two rows in front were looking back at them with irritation clear in their eyes. Logan looked back at them as well and Paige didn't snap back at the senior, nervousness forming in her gut. "I wish I knew why you were out to get me. I mean, what did I ever do to you?"

He was quiet for a moment. "You're different, Bones."

Before she could ask him what in the world he was talking about, Professor Knight announced that class was dismissed and Johnny took off quickly to join his fraternity. She was left, sitting down, speechless at the comment that the president had made. She interested him? Didn't anything with boobs and a butt? She shrugged it off, hoping he wasn't losing his sanity, and was shocked to see Logan making his way to her. He was still grinning, did he ever stop, and he walked into her row. "May I?" He gestured to her belongings and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Logan lifted the bag over his shoulder and moved aside just so she could pass by. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute in her chest and she wasn't sure how he couldn't hear it, being so close to her. "So you and Johnny?"

"NO WAY!" She screeched. "I-I mean, no. Just no. Besides, he's dating one of those pink girls or whatever." He chuckled as they exited the classroom and waved goodbye to Professor Knight. The hallways were silent and , for once, so it was enjoyable for Paige just to walk in tranquility with a gorgeous monster who was charming as a cherry on top. "Wh-What about you?"

"None of the girls here are that, well," he began, "I'm still waiting for the right one, ya know?"

She nodded, even though she didn't understand at all. "So you're waiting to fall in love?"

"I guess you could say that." He confessed and opened the larger doors for her. She followed him down the stairs and through the crowd of monsters who had camped out in front of the class for the test results to be posted. "You're his partner for the project, aren't ya?"

Her shoulders visibly slumped and she let out a irritated sight that answered his question. "He's trouble, that eggplant, he's just so confusing! One minute he can't stand me, the next he's saying I'm interesting, and then he's smooching some spoiled sorority girl! I don't get him, scratch that, I don't get any men."

Logan patted her back sympathetically. "S'alright. He's a guy, we all got our flaws. Johnny's a good egg underneath all that pride and snobbish attitude of his." The two monsters stopped to see Johnny and his fraternity smacking books and papers out of unsuspecting student's grasps and then running off, laughing like maniacs. "...Maybe..."

"I wouldn't put money on that."

"Yeah..." Logan agreed. "I was wondering, Paige." She looked up at him expectantly. "I'm on the football team, so I can get one free ticket to the first game of the season. And I was thinkin' that maybe you would want to come with me. You don't have to go, I won't force ya or nothin'. It's up to you."

Paige could have squealed like Archie if Logan wasn't looking at her and run around like ROR when she heard his question. She wanted nothing more than to sit next to him and just hear him go on and on about his day, as long as he exaggerated his accent. _A lot. _She brushed a green tendril out of her line of sight and nodded happily. "Su-sure! I would love to go with you. I need an excuse to leave my dorm anyways."

His smile brightened, if it was possible. "Great!" Logan carefully handed her the bag he had carried for her and swayed nervously on his heels. "So it's a date?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Well, not a date, just like a hanging out or get together." Logan quickly corrected himself and Paige smiled again. "So see you soon?"

"Count on it!"

As soon as Logan walked away and was out of sight, Paige jumped up and down, glee on plain on her features. She squealed and laughed and didn't care that every monster near her looked at her strangely. She had a date (she refused to call it a get together) with the most gorgeous monster she had ever met or talked to. He was perfect; polite, kind, and the complete opposite of Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny, look at Bones," Chet whispered to his taller friend. "Bones looks so happy, wonder why."

Johnny scowled but shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Better yet, who cares?" Johnny shoved past the crab and past his smirking bug eyed friend who looked from him to Paige as if he knew something he didn't.

* * *

At her late, late lunch time, Paige sat alone underneath one of the many shady trees on campus and enjoyed her bag of super cheesy monster munchies. A large grin present and accounted for on her maroon face as she stared blankly at the brick wall and stuffing her mouth with her favorite snacks.

"Um, Miss. Jordan, you alive?" A heavily accented voice asked, a voice she knew belonged to Javier. The bug monster stared down at her with his pink tinted eyes and a smile formed when a munchie fell from her mouth. She stood up briskly and whipped the cheese from her lips and chin, before crossing her arms over her bag of munchies. "You look dead."

"Gee, thanks." Paige remarked and began to walk with the bug. "So, what's the occasion? You usually don't pick on me unless eggplant's around."

Javier laughed at the nickname for his president. "Johnny is with Naomi and trying to avoid Chet. I, however, am just enjoying some time with the_ chiquitas_." Paige scrunched her nose in mild disgust, she never pictured Javier as the womanizer type, but he really did have a lot going for him. "I'm thinking about asking out Clara."

Paige's eyes widened. "Clara? As in McGarden? Heat Fist's little sister? The marital arts queen?"

"Yes, yes, yes and another, yes." Javier answered, "I don't think it's ever going to happen because of her brother. He thinks we're all evil and all going to become criminals when we realize our looks aren't what people are looking for, that's a direct quote from him."

"Harsh," Paige sympathized, "but he's just looking out for his little sister, he just loves her."

"Well, so do I." Javier admitted and Paige rolled her eyes. "But enough about _mi._ What were you doing with my _hombre_, Logan?"

Paige blushed but tried to hide it from the older monster. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Liar." Javier teased. "I bet-"

"Back off, buggy, I need to talk to Paige." Molly interrupted and the two monsters turned to look at a very tired winged sophomore. Molly looked like she had been struck by lightning, matted hair, wrinkled clothes, bloodshot eyes and hunched over. Paige gulped when Molly's tired eyes locked with Javier's pink ones. "Didn't you hear me, nacho, go!"

"...Nacho? That's creative." Javier bit back and his once opened lifelike eyes, thinned into his usual apathetic slits. "Choose your next words very carefully, _chiquitas." _Paige placed a hand on Javier's shoulder, calling him off, and he backed away from the winged sophomore. He shrugged it off and glared once more at Molly before storming past said girl and grumbling under his breath. Although, Paige didn't want to anger her first college friend, she did want to scold her for being rude to Javier.

"Hey."

"Sup." Molly sniffed and wiped her nose on her long white sleeves. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

"No it's not." Molly interjected and walked towards her friend while grasping her sleeves. "I shouldn't have believed those PNK girls. I should have trusted you, but I didn't. And I'm really sorry for that. Because, to be honest..."Warm tears began to stream down her fragile face and Paige stepped forward to wrap her friend in a comforting hug. Molly placed her head on the smaller girl's shoulder and let the tears glide down her face. "You're the greatest friend I've ever had, Paige."

Despite herself, Paige could feel tears brimming in her own eyes and let them fall down her maroon face. "You too, Molly." Paige brook away from the hug and lifted her the sophomores' chin. "Hey, it's okay. I forgive you. Stop beating yourself up over it." Molly nodded and the two girl's made their way down the sidewalk cutting through the campus with no direction in mind, laughing and smiling once again.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Molly inquired and a blush formed on Paige's face. "What? Tell me!" Paige was glad that Molly was back to her old self again, because she had missed her a great deal during the entire day and everything seemed to be fall apart when they had their argument.

"I-I have a da-date." Paige managed to stutter and Molly squealed in delight before wrapping Paige in a tight embrace. "It's with Johnny X, but his real name is Logan, Logan Moore."

"He sounds hot." Molly purred.

Paige gave her friend a look of mock anger. "No, no, he's taken."

"You're lucky," Molly giggled. "I wish I had a boyfriend with an accent." Paige wiggled her eye brows at her friend who shook her head quickly. "Eww, there is no way I would ever go out with a ROR boy. Especially not Javier; he gives me the creeps."

* * *

**If you caught the little pairing I put in here, after this story, I might begin that one.**

** Thank you Jordan (If you choose that name, because of Paige, I love you) for your reviews.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter 8! Here it goes, I love this story because all of you do. Thanks!**

* * *

"So, Magellan Jordan is your project?" Molly asked as she shooed Archie off her bed and onto Paige's. Paige had her head stuck in a book, looking for anything about her project monster, Magellan Jordan. He was a great monster, he had held the scare record for the longest time in history, eight years. He had went to Scare Academy, then to Fear Co., but after he retired from his life of Scaring, he built the two greatest intuitions the monster world would ever know, Monsters University and Monsters Inc.

Paige rubbed the bridge of her nose and dropped her pencil on her blue covers of her bed. She had been researching for hours upon hours of anything on the infamous founder of MU, but she had found very little. Paige knew that she had to find some information before Johnny decided to choose one of his haughty ancestors instead. "Yeah, but so far, I can't find anything useful. You would think his own school would have more biographies about him."

Molly closed her own text books and peered over Paige's shoulder. She grabbed one of the many books sprawled on her bed and flipped through it with a blank expression. "See what I mean?" Nothing."

A knock on the door made Molly stroll over to the door and open it, and quickly shut it again. Paige looked up at her roommate who moved back to her own bed without a word. Paige heard a more obnoxious knock on the door and frowned, but Molly didn't look up from her own textbook. "It's no one." Molly said, answering Paige's unspoken question. "Wrong room."

The knocking continued and Paige began to find it hard to focus on her own work when it continued nonstop. "Okay, if it's the wrong room, then why hasn't the person gone away yet?" Paige asked slowly, and Molly shrugged her thing shoulders. "Molly?"

Molly's eyes flickered up to Paige, before settling back down on her own work. "Fine, it's Johnny."

"Open the door, Bones!"

Paige sighed before making her way to the door and opening it. She rubbed her eyes, tired from a long day, and stared straight at Johnny. He looked annoyed, more so than usual, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I need your help."

Paige blinked in shock and even Molly stopped flipping her textbook to listen. "Say what?"

"Sullivan," Johnny explained tensely, "he's stupid. It's all skill for him, but he has no technique or smarts. And I want you to train him."

"No."

Now Johnny looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Now that's a dumb question." Paige laughed, "we have a bet on whose freshmen will win, and I know it will be Mike. So, why should I help your kid win if him winning means I have to do all your laundry. Besides, can't you or Javier teach him? I thought you were the best scarers on campus, or something like that."

Johnny rolled his eyes in response. "What if I say only one month?"

"The answer is no, Johnny, that's final." Paige interjected, silencing the male. "Anything else I can do for you? I kind of have to go back to researching."

He perked up like Archie when she mentioned food. "On Magellan Jordan?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I can't find out anything about him in any of my books. Do you have any books?"

"Duh. I have my library back at the fraternity house. If you want some information, I bet I have a book or two about your stupid grand-daddy." Johnny informed and Paige growled at the mention of her grandfather, founder of MU, being stupid. "Don't give me that look, Bones. Is that a yes or no?"

Said female crossed her arms over her thin chest, but nodded her head in agreement. "Fine." He smirked and Paige took that as an command to hurry up and grab her stuff so they could leave. Paige could feel Molly's cold eyes burning holes into her back when she accepted and little Archie too seemed weary of the larger monster. Paige quickly stuffs different things into her small gym bag, mace being one of them, and shoulders it before shutting the dorm door and joining Johnny out in the hallway.

He looked different without his ROR jacket, Paige noticed as she walked beside him in silence, he looked less arrogant and prideful. His chest was puffed out as it usually was as if he was trying to impress and he looked relaxed with his back slouched and eyes bored. She decided then that she might like him better without his ROR jacket.

The silence was awkward, as was to be expected. He said nothing and neither did she about their project, or their classes, or their lunch. Paige opened the door to to lounge for Johnny who mumbled a small thank you under his breath, loud enough for her to hear, but not so loud that the other students in the lobby would pick up on it. Many stared at them when they opened the door and walked towards the exit together, others ignored them and some began to whisper to one another while eyeing the duo. Paige along with Johnny glare at the few whispers to shut them up and exit through the front door out into the open.

* * *

"I must say, Eggplant, I'm impressed." Paige whistled as she admired the interior of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity house. She had only seen it from the outside on the first day and even that was impressive to the monster. But the true masterpiece was the inside.

As soon as she walked into the home, she was staring at carved staircases and light colors. The very sight of the room made her feet tingle with excitement and a smile as wide as the moon play on her features. Everything looked opulent from the gleaming marble floors to the sheer maroon curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. Chandeliers made from horns dangled from the ceiling where little flames flickered dully to bring some light to the lounge along with small lanterns posted on columns around the room. Very little furnishing was present in the lounge, a couple dark colored arm chairs sat lazily in various spots and a coffee brown table stood smack in the middle of the room. As her eyes wandered to the sides of the home, she saw beautiful mahogany pillars and bars shielding off the second floor from the first.

Paige controlled the urge to roll across the clean floor or run around to further explore the place she considered "enemy territory." Johnny was at her side the entire time as she flew from one room to another and enjoyed the view her eyes could behold. Paige was sure she wouldn't be the first nor the last girl to see the inside of the fraternity, but for that moment she cherished every moment.

"Johnny?" A voice called into the silence inside the home. Johnny perked up immediately before making his way towards the one room she had yet to explore, the kitchen. She trailed after the senior who didn't bother to turn and make sure she was following him, and turned a corner to the kitchen.

If she had been impressed with everywhere else in the ROR home, she was even more awed with the kitchen.

It was a rather large space that smelled of spices mixed with rotten fish that made her nose crunch in disgust. It was painted maroon and white, like most of the interior, and was decorated with various kitchen appliances that looked desperate for a cleaning. The fridge was covered with photos of female monsters, grades, and reminders like "Javier take out the garbage!" Paige shook her head, _so this is what happens when men live together._ One of the ROR brothers, the three horned one, was leaning over the oven with hungry eyes and motioning for Johnny to see his latest concoction while Paige stayed back. "It's my latest creation, monster munchies mixed with mammoth cookies. You like?"

Johnny swallowed and stared uneasily at the platter. "I don't know. Is it safe to eat?"

"You're hilarious," he stated dryly and turned to see who was tapping their fingernails on the marble counter tops. "What's she doing here?"

Paige glared hatefully at the monster who had addressed her so rudely. "I have to work with your president. And when was the last time you cleaned this kitchen; it's disgusting!"

Both men rolled their eyes at Paige's reaction to the state of their kitchen. "Women." They chuckled in unison and patted one another on the back for coming up with the same idea. Paige pouted as her cheeks turned a darker maroon at the remark and crossed her arms before approaching the food the male had created. It was definitely monster munchies, she could see their defined shape, but they were sprinkled with crumbs of what the creator had called mammoth cookies. She looked at them with suddenly craving eyes as her stomach twisted with hunger.

"Don't even think about it, cupcake, you're not touching them." The monster snapped as he grasped the platter and pulled it away from her greedy eyes eliciting a moan from the female and a snicker from Johnny. Johnny decided to be brave by grabbing one of the food items and taking a large bite out of it. Paige watched in a mixture of horror and awe as Johnny's jaw stretched to swallow the treat whole, without leaving a morsel to fall to the ground below. Johnny chewed slowly, unsure, but glanced occasionally at his fraternity brother as if to say that if he died, he would blame him forever for making him eat one.

"It's...okay." Johnny coughed as his eyes began to water and he cleared his throat, hacking up bits of the food. His brother's smile flipped as he stared at his creation and back to a recipe book that he had placed on a stand to read easily. His shoulders slumped as he took a claw and scanned the recipe for anything he might have forgotten or put too much of.

"Ah," he finally said. "I see the problem. I put too much salt on it, oh wait, it's not supposed to have any salt. My bad." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and Paige covered her mouth with a fragile hand to stop herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Johnny looked ready to hurl or cry as he cleared his throat again and pounded his chest with a hand.

"It's okay, Chip." Johnny grunted. "Let's just stick with scaring, and leave the cooking to the woman, eh?" Johnny's joke seemed to brighten the spirits of the other monster and small smile flashed on his features.

"Sexist Pig." Paige huffed and Johnny smirked back at her.

"Did I hear someone say sexy?"

She snorted before making her way outside the kitchen. "You wish." Johnny whispered something to Chip that she couldn't hear before appearing behind her and leading her towards their next destination. "So I guess Chip is trying to cook."

Johnny nodded his head in confirmation. "Yep." He cut the chatter there and opened the door to the one of the other rooms she had not been in. It had to be the study hall that the ROR brothers had actually managed to keep clean, unlike their kitchen. It smelled of old books and papers; a comforting scent much different from the one of the kitchen. Various colored books lined the shelves waiting to be plucked for reading and others were stacked neatly on top of one another or sprawled out for reading. Someone was already in the room and was placing books carefully back into their original places.

Paige groaned as soon as she heard the familiar click clacking on the ground and she swore she saw Johnny's face fall ever so slightly. "JOHNNY!" It was Chet, present in their room of study with a few teeth poking out of his smile and his one eye trained on Johnny. He immediately scuttled over to said monster with great enthusiasm (obviously not seeing her) and grinned up at him. "Oh, Johnny, I arranged all the books for you; just like you asked! If you wanted, I could pick...what's she doing here?" Chet's one eye fell upon Paige's small form and his smile turned into a scowl. "Johnny, why is that **thing **our house?! Did...did you invite her here?!"

Johnny creased his bushy eyebrows with a sigh. "Unfortunately, Chet. She'll be out of here before you can throw up Chip's food; we just need some books about Magellan Jordan. Then, I'll send her packing, alright?"

Chet's obnoxious grin reappeared as he nodded his body with excitement. "Okay." As he began to scuttle towards the door he looked back at Paige and glared menacingly. "I hate you."

"Whatever...sushi." She smiled in return and Paige enjoyed shutting the door in front of his shocked face.

Johnny had already flipped through the various books that Chet had forgotten to place back and tossed the useless ones behind him. Paige decided to get to work herself and picked up books Johnny hadn't flung across the room. She was impressed with the variety of books the fraternity had on hand; history, math, science, breeding (she blushed at that one), biology, medicine, management, law and economics. Johnny flipped yet another book over his head and it hit the fragile bone mask on Paige's head. "OUCH! Watch it, Eggplant!"

"Oops. I feel just awful about it, Bones." He mocked over his shoulder. Paige scowled before tossing her own book back at the monster who yelped in as the larger book made contact with the back of his head. He growled and Paige smiled as she bent over to pick up a book Johnny had flung earlier. She then felt a book collide with her bottom and let out a none to quiet shriek. She desperately hoped that Johnny hadn't turned to aim at her butt and had just thrown another one carelessly over her shoulder.

When she turned to see if he had, he was staring directly at her and grinning at toothy smile causing her to blush a dark red. Paige couldn't believe that Johnny Worthington had the nerve to throw a book at her ass and still smile about it. "Pervert!"

The monster guffawed and began to stutter in embarrassment. "I-I th-that's not wh-what I was doing. You had your butt up in the air and all."

Paige pursued her lips and place her hands on her hips. She cocked an eyebrow at the now darker colored monster who was teetering from foot to foot. "Oh, really? Why were you looking at my butt, hmm?" Johnny's embarrassed expression changed into a one of pure seriousness and he turned away to look for more books. Paige hmphed in reply to Johnny ignoring her and turned as well to look for more books herself. As much as she enjoyed looking for books, it seemed that their was very little in Johnny's mass of books about Magellan as well. "Any luck over there?"

"Yep. I got one." Johnny cried gleefully and Paige rushed over to the sitting form of Johnny to see his book. It was clearly titled **The Life and Times of Magellan Jordan **and Paige grinned over his shoulder. Quickly, Paige tossed her bag over her shoulder and onto the table to document the notes that Johnny would pick from the book. "I hope you're listening, Bones, because I'm only saying it once."

"Fire away."

"Magellan Jordan is the founder of Monsters University and Monsters Inc. He was the first 'impure blood' to rise to the top of the scaring charts with a record breaking hold on the scream record...eight years. Magellan Jordan began his study of scaring at Fear Tech, and after graduating made it into Fear Co. Magellan Jordan retired after a successful career and decided to create his own legacy. With his retirement fund and the rest of his savings, Magellan created Monsters University as a rival for his own college. It soon became popular once word spread that Magellan Jordan himself had created the school for both impure and pure blooded monsters to follow their own paths. Mag-"

"Does it really say impure blood, Johnny?" Paige interrupted and Johnny's purple eyes glared up at her from the book. She had jotted down notes as fast as Johnny was reading them and almost lost her spot due to the amount of times she heard impure or pure. It shocked and horrified her that a book based on her great-great grandfather would really contain such prejudice words.

"Yes, Bones. Now shut it." Johnny answered. "As I was saying, Magellan Jordan soon created Monsters Incorporated as a following to his master piece that was Monsters University. It employed all walks of monster life and included everyone it in. This made the topic of Magellan Jordan controversial in the upper class scaring world. Family names such as Worthington, Rios and Alexander were disgusted by the inclusion of impure bloods by an impure blooded monster who managed to rise to the top. Many shunned the conversation of Magellan and others rejoiced in his contributions to the bringing together of impure and pure bloods. Magellan Jordan lived many happy years, with a wife and children, before passing away. The monster community greatly misses such a monster." Johnny shut the book and looked expectantly up at Paige who was still writing away in her notebook. With a satisfying click of her pen, Paige finished her writing.

"Done." Paige sang and folded up the journal after pulling out the rubric. "According to the rubric, we have to do a ten minute long dance, song, play, or book about our chosen monster. Students will be graded on accuracy, creativity and effort."

"Great." Johnny moaned into his hands. "I can't believe I have to do a dance this year. I'm a senior; that's for lame freshmen like that beach ball."

Thinking of Mike, Paige frowned. "He's not lame, Johnny."

"Yes, he is, Bones."

"No."

"Yes." Johnny began, "he's small, green, spoiled, and not scary at all! The chances of him becoming a scarer are slim to none, Bones. Wake up and see that. He's got no potential, and you telling him he does, isn't encouragement. It's lying, Bones. You're setting him up to fail."

Paige opened her mouth to protest, but Johnny continued. "Really think about it, Bones. If he jumped out at you, would you really scream? Or would you laugh?"

Paige stood up from the table, knocking her chair over and grabbed Johnny's shirt from across the table. She hauled him out of his chair until his cool minty breath was blowing on her maroon cheeks. "What's your deal, Johnny? Who made you think that you're so much better than everyone else, huh?! Who would look you in the eyes and tell you that there is a difference between you and anyone else? Your parents?"

He looked furious, more than he usually did. And it wasn't the anger that she found amusing and his friends found slightly annoying. She was about to continue her rant, but he suddenly grasped her arms with scary strength.

Paige wanted to drop to the wooden floor from the pain shooting up her arms, but it was so intense that she was completely frozen in place. She could barely muster the strength to gaze up at the furious monster looming over her with a dangerous look in his violet eyes. "Don't ever talk to me like that again, do you understand?" He told her in a low-threatening voice "especially about my parents. Do you understand me?"

Paige tried to respond to his threatening question, but found herself unable to do so because of the intense pain that his grip was still causing her. Her body unwillingly fell slightly forward towards his across the table so she could lean her head against his chest, as she fought back tears wanting to escape her eyes. But she received no comfort from his chest as he only tightened his grip on her wrist and asked his question again with more aggression clearly audible in his voice. "I said do you understand me, Bones?"

The female was finally able to nod her head slightly against his chest to confirm that she did indeed understand. She then mustered all of her strength to plea with her angered partner in a desperate voice. "Plea… Please Johnny; you… you're hurting me."

Immediately after her words registered; Johnny's eyes widened in realization and he quickly let go of her wrist. He watched her drop down to the floor behind the table on her knees, clutching the wrist that he had held to her chest to try and quell the pain. The president froze as he looked down at her in complete horror of his own actions. "Bo… Bones; I didn't mean to hurt…" He stammered his words as he started to reach down to place his hand on her shoulder to see if she was alright… only to have her slap his hand away from her before it could make contact.

"Don't touch me." She told him with venom in her voice, before she stood to her feet and started to walk away from him, still cradling her most sore wrist to her chest.

Johnny could only stand in place and watch her make her way to the door that led to the lounge. He wanted to call out to her, but couldn't find the words. Once she disappeared out of sight; he stood for a couple of moments. "shit."

* * *

Paige wasn't sure if she should run away from the fraternity home or get comfortable in one of it's many rooms and wait until someone found her. She was beyond terrified; she hadn't expected such a reaction from the male. She always thought him to be all talk and no bite, but she was wrong. Her wrists throbbed painfully and even her soothing fingers weren't enough to stop the pulsating in her wrists.

She decided to wander instead of leaving and hoped she wouldn't run into Chip, or Chet, but would be content with Javier. Johnny didn't follow her thankfully and she was able to relax as she strolled down the rugged hallways of the second floor. Paige heard whispers and conversations from various rooms and someone singing to Johnny, who she guessed was Chet. As amusing as she knew it would be to see what he was doing, something else caught Paige's eye.

It was a wide open door that promised to hold untold secrets and smelled clean, one of the only rooms in the frat that had a clean scent. Carefully, she looked around to make sure no ROR men were near her before tip toeing over to the room and shutting it behind her.

Inside the room, it was painted like the rest of the home; red and yellow, but it was brighter than the rest of the rooms. On the walls, were monsters that Paige had only heard of from bedtime stories; Kingsely Noble, Samson Van Dyke, and Chris Radcliff. Each was painted to the point of perfection and had it's own light shining down on it. As she moved down the line of notable scarers, she ooed and awed as the many scarers flashed her teeth and smirks. As she came across one, she halted and squinted.

The monster had a thick patch of green hair drizzling over his shoulders and a white cap on his head. He was grinning a toothy smile and flashing a thumbs up at the painter while his bushy eyebrows were raised. He had lovely green eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul, but it held some softness. He wasn't as tall as the rest of the scarers in his row, but he looked menacing and impressive with his stocky muscles and menacing fangs. "Huh, he looks familiar." Paige murmured to herself and her eyes scanned down to the bottom of the photo. It was dusty, but Paige managed to brush it off and stared at the name with wide eyes.

"My dad...was in Roar Omega Roar?!"


End file.
